Young Lovers
by BloodAura
Summary: [Royai] Roy & Maes' town has a new resident. Will this lead to true love? Will it all end in heartbreak? FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. New Neighbors

Young Lovers: A Royai FanFic

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… . 

Chapter 1: New Neighbors

Summer was fading and school was about to start soon. Walking down a sidewalk was a pair of lifelong friends. They went everywhere together and shared every secret possible. Today they were walking past a big mansion, one of the boys was waling hand in hand with a girl.

"Oh Roy, look at that house! Isn't it beautiful?" The girl tugged at the boy's arm.

"Hmm…?" He looked up at the house and whistled. It really was a nice house. It sat on a hill and a large garden. A beautiful fountain stood in the front, sculpted in the figure of a radiant woman. "Yeah, that really is nice. What do you think, Maes?"

Roy's friend jolted out of a fantasy and nodded. "Yeah it looks nice. I heard a rumor that it's been sold. There's gonna be a new family in town."

Just when they were about to cross the gate, a car blocked them until the gate opened. Squinting, Roy saw two figures sitting in the back seat. Unfortunately, that was all he could make out. Only the driver was in clear view. "Well, it looks like you're right about the new family. How do you get your information?"

Maes smiled. "Oh I'll never tell!"

Roy's female "friend" finally spoke up. "Oh it'd be heavenly to live in that house. You'd feel just like a princess."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged…

"C'mon Crystal. We gotta get going."

The car traveled up the long hill to the front door of the house. A man stood there waiting for them. He was middle aged and dressed up in a suit. Once he spotted the car, he approached it and opened the door.

"Ah, Mr. Hawkeye! I am pleased to see you've made it here safely."

The man who stepped out was in his late 30's. He had blonde hair and green eyes. The way he presented himself demanded immediate respect. After adjusting his tie and vest, he turned around to help the other passenger out of the car.

A small, delicate hand grabbed his and out stepped a young girl. She was young, around 16 or 17. Her long blonde hair was softly playing through the breeze and so was her short white dress.

The middle aged man smiled. "Ah and Miss Riza as well. You look lovely."

The girl smiled politely and nodded her head in his direction. "Thank you Mr. Anderson. You have very kind to my father and me." She tilted her head back to the car and tried to look inside. After a pause, she went back inside and pulled out a small white puppy. "There you are, you didn't think the car was our new home did you?" Riza laughed as she watched the young puppy wriggle around in her arms.

Her father, having seen this, caught her off guard. "Riza! Remember your manners in front of your elders!" Riza blushed and nodded her head in an apology.

"Yes father, I apologize Mr. Anderson."

Mr. Anderson broke out in laughter. "Oh no, Miss Riza! You're still young and you should enjoy yourself. Go a little easier on her Alex."

Mr. Hawkeye shrugged. "She still needs to learn to be respectful. Even one little slip up can cost her in the future." He grabbed the puppy from Riza and smiled. "You'd better take care of her while we live here." It responded with a bark.

"Well Alex, all your belongings are already in the house…" Mr. Anderson held out a set of keys. "Now all it needs are the residents."

Alex grabbed the keys. "Yes thank you very much. You can go now if you have other appointments."

Mr. Anderson looked over at his pocket watch. "Actually, I do need to be some place else." He walked in the direction of his own car, which was parked to the side. Before entering he waved back. "I'll come see you again later, and I'll show Miss Riza where her new school is!"

Alex told the driver that he could park the car and put down the puppy, who was squirming around too much. He walked up the steps to the front door and used one key to open it. He motioned for his daughter to follow. She obeyed once she picked up the puppy again.

The front hallway was a grand sight to look at. The staircases spiraled to each of the four floors. Both Alex and Riza looked unimpressed. This kind of house was an everyday thing to them.

Riza was startled by the feeling of cold metal digging into her palm. She looked and there was a key in her hand. She looked at her father, who simply advised that she not lose it and that is was the only copy he was going to give her.

She nodded and asked where they put her room. Her father replied that it was in the West Wing of the fourth floor. She excused herself, saying she wanted to make sure everything was there.

Riza put her puppy down and made a dash for the stairs, certain that the dog would follow her. She took a right turn at the fourth floor and run towards the open door at the end of the curving hallway. She paused in the doorway and smiled.

Everything was there. From her canopy bed to the smooth wooden gun case. Her father was not only concerned with her manners; he was also wanted to pass along his own talent to his only child. Riza walked up to her bed and ran her hand on the soft white comforter.

It was then she noticed the window that led to the balcony. Her smiled widened. She instantly walked out to catch in the view. Close behind was her puppy who was panting. She looked back and laughed. "School doesn't start again for two weeks. Why don't we go see what the town has to offer tomorrow. What do you say Hayate?"

Woof. That was the answer she got.

Author's Notes: I wrote this one pretty quick. - I've always pictured Hawkeye coming from a rich family. That and I always thought she should be an only child. If you remember my other fanfic "Window Shopping," don't expect anything soon. I'm sorry but that was an old story I put in and I've lost interest. I'm already started Ch. 2 for this one, so some helpful criticism will be noted and thanked at the beginning of the next update.


	2. Day Plan

Young Lovers: A Royai FanFic

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… . 

And now time for some response to reviewers:

**Lt. Hawkeye**: Thank you and I'm glad you want to read more

**Tsunade-chan**: I really don't know how to respond -;;

**Don'tbreakme**: Again, another thanks for wanting to read more

**Momo Shinobi**: I'm glad you don't feel so alone anymore about Hawkeye being rich. And considering this is Royai… . . we'll be seeing Crystal a lot

**Tear drops of flaming darkness**: Well you have to read this chapter to find out if they meet. -

**Xeledhwenx**: Hurray, it's very encouraging to hear I'm doing well!

YES! I know I'm updating very soon, but this story is up to chapter 3 now. I just finished typing it. I can't stand having these here without submitting them. I'll go crazy if I don't do at least one…

Chapter 2: Day Plan

Riza couldn't remember how the rest of the day went. There was faint memory of going downstairs to eat dinner and practice her aim with her father. Afterwards, she could barely remember slipping into her covers and dozing off. Hayate naturally slept on the pillow next to her.

The next morning was warm and bright. She left the window drapes open so she could wake up with the sun shining into her room. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she pulled the covers over her head. Meanwhile, Hayate was stretching and soon started barking. Riza mumbled something and sat up, pulling the sheets off her head. "Oh…" She brought her hand up to her mouth and yawned. "Morning is already here."

The puppy jumped into her lap and sat there, staring up at her. Hayate barked and jumped off the bed and was soon pawing at the door.

"You must want to go outside." Riza climbed out of bed wearing some loose pink pants and a white undershirt. "Hold on, I'll open the door."

Once the door opened, Hayate darted out and was gone in a matter of seconds. This made her smile, it was nice to see that energy in the morning.

On the second floor of a small house, Roy was stirring around in his bed. Despite the ramblings of his sisters, it was too early to get up. _Just another twenty minutes. I'll get up in another twenty minutes._ It didn't help that he told himself that twenty minutes ago and he would soon find himself plastered on the floor.

BANG!

"Whoa!" Roy tumbled off the bed and rubbed his head. "That kind of trick is only pulled off by one person." He turned his attention to his window. "…Maes…"

Sure enough, there he was. Maes was hanging from a tree branch on the side of Roy's house. In his hand was a party popper, which he exploded in Roy's ear. "You shouldn't be so lazy, Roy. Your future will go downhill."

After he stood up, Roy began dusting himself off. "Yeah right. You do know that one of these days you're gonna make me deaf?"

Maes shrugged, obviously proud of his work. "I'll just have to find other ways to get you up in the morning." He gripped both hands on a branch above him and swung into Roy's room. "C'mon! We've only got about two weeks until we need to go back to school. What are we gonna do today?"

Roy was rummaging through his things, trying to find something clean to wear. Shirts and books were flying in Maes' direction. "I'm not sure. Maybe Crystal has an idea of what we can do."

Maes sighed. "I don't have any problems against your current girlfriend Roy, but she has poor taste in activities." A shirt landed on his head and that was his cue to start picking up after his friend. "Maybe we should just spend the whole day cleaning up this devastation that you call a room."

Roy's eye shot at Maes. "And what is so wrong with my room?"

"Nothing. Except that it's a mess."

Then there came a knock at Roy's door and in popped his father. "Roy? I've got something to tell you."

All attention was diverted to Mr. Mustang. "What would that be, Dad?"

Mr. Mustang entered the room and said a brief hello to Maes. "I just need to tell you that I won't be able to give you another alchemy lesson tonight. Today I'll be off to welcome the new neighbors who moved in the mansion just a few blocks from here."

Maes and Roy both looked at each other. "Oh yeah, we remember seeing a car pull into that house."

Roy's father nodded in agreement. "Yes, well, it would be the right thing to give a proper introduction and offer any help. Then perhaps, they'd accept an invitation to dinner. It's better not to cause any tension, especially with new neighbors."

"Plus, the owner is in the military." Maes chimed in.

Both Mustangs looked in the direction of the beaming young lad. "And how do you know that?" They both seemed to say in unison.

There was a lengthy silence until Crystal entered the room.

"Good morning Mr. Mustang. Hey Roy. Hello Maes. Why don't we go to the park today?"

"Father, if you would grant me permission, may I go out today and take a look at the town?" Riza sat looking at her father at the other side of the long table.

Alex was biting into his slice of bacon. He took his time chewing it and swallowing. "Are you sure, Riza? Why not wait until Mr. Anderson shows us around?" He grabbed his glass of milk and drank almost half.

"Well…" She was losing some nerve. Her father was usually right about those sort of things. "…Hayate could use a nice walk. The fresh air will do me some good too. You've never had a problem with this before." Riza picked up her fork and started poking at her plate of eggs.

"That's not the problem. I just want to be familiar with the area before I send you out on your own." He sighed. "But if you really want to go then be careful."

Riza's copper eyes lit up and she got up to give her father a hug. "Thank you! I'll be careful, you can be sure of that father!" Afterwards, she ate through her food like she hadn't seen any in a month. She was reprimanded several times for her lack of table manners and she continued to eat sensibly.

The maid came to pick up Riza's plate and she politely excused herself from the table. Running up the stairs, she began to wonder what she would wear. _Oh my white dress would've been perfect but I wore that yesterday. No wait! I have another white dress; it's longer but still casual._

By the time she reached her room, her ensemble was decided. All she had to do was grab it from her closet. It sat on the bed while she went into her private bathroom to take a shower. She came back in with a towel wrapped around her as she was brushing her hair.

Riza continued to get dress and she stood in front of a long mirror once she finished. The white dress had short, flared sleeves and it didn't dip too far down her chest. It stopped at her ankles and right below it was a pair of short-heeled sandals. She tied her hair up into a bun, pulling out some strands to hang on both sides of her face. _Perfect! Now where's Hayate?_

By the time she walked down the stairs, Hayate was already in his leash. One of the butlers was holding him so he wouldn't get away. Riza smiled and took his from the butler, saying thank you for getting her dog ready.

Her father came into the hallway and told her again to be careful and to remember where the house was. Once again she said she'd be fine and showed him that she had her keys. After displaying them, she tucked them into her purse, which was hanging down from her shoulder. She opened the front door and walked out, holding onto Hayate's leash. She unlocked the gate at the bottom of the hill and started walking along the sidewalk until she saw a park in the distance…

Author's Notes: Aha! Who thought they'd met in the second chapter? I'm sorry but that will happen in the next chapter I promise you. Please, more reviews would be helpful.

_**BloodAura**_


	3. Park Bench

Young Lovers: A Royai FanFic

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… . 

And now time for some response to reviewers:

**Lt. Hawkeye**: Hurray, you've come back for more! -

**Tsunade-chan**: I'm glad you found it interesting! I wanted to make Hughes crazy casual D and I'm apologize for being mean. XD I just had to save it for later.

**Frip-Ouille**: Here's your update. XD I hope you like it!

**Xeledhwenx**: Yes Crystal will have things happen, don't you worry.

**Unexpection**: Sorry I just had to shout in triumph. Here's your precious chapter. -

**Don'tbreakme**: Sorry if this feels kinda slow. I really wanted to keep it a long one.

Chapter 3: Park Bench

Riza smiled once she noticed the park up ahead. Hayate seemed to be excited too. "Hey Hayate…? Why don't we go to the park and play around?" The puppy replied with an excited bark and the frantic wagging of his tail. _How cute. This park's location is nice too. I never made any turns which means it is just a straight walk back to my house. This works out perfectly!_ Riza bent down to pat the puppy on his head and started running with him towards the park's open fields.

"Oh the park always looks nice!" Crystal beamed as she stretched out on the park bench she sat on with Roy and Maes. She looked over at the boys, who didn't seem interested in what she had to say. After a long silence, she began to nudge Roy's shoulder.

"Ow! Crystal, what's wrong?" Roy edged away from her and bumped into Maes. "C'mon, we came here because you wouldn't quit nagging. What more do you want?"

Crystal scoffed and stood standing in front of the boys. "You never seem to come up with good ideas anyway… Why shouldn't we do something nice?" Roy and Maes exchanged glances and sighed. Suddenly Roy felt himself being lifted from the bench. He looked behind him and there was Crystal, holding onto his arm. Next thing Maes saw was Roy being dragged away by her.

"Hey Crystal, what's the big idea? What about Maes?" Roy was finally able to tug away from Crystal's grip. He had a look that make anyone nervous, but not her.

"He's the problem. Why don't you ever take me anywhere alone anymore? He always has to come along, like an annoying third wheel!" She crossed her arms in front of her and turned around. She was tired of having the best friend tagging along everywhere.

"He's my friend and I like spending time with him." Roy was starting to get angry. "He understands me a whole lot more than you do!" He took a breath. Did he regret what he said? Of course not. Honestly, he was getting a little tired of her. Her attitude went from tempting to bossy. So he did not pay attention when she started walking away. However, he did sigh once she left. "That's the fourth fight this month. We should really have a talk." Roy scuffed the ground with his heel and started walking back to where Maes was.

Stretching out on the bench, Maes lay down on. He shook his head and shrugged. _Roy really needs to learn some values. How else is he going to find his ideal girl?_ Maes must've fallen asleep for an hour before waking by something pouncing onto his lap.

"Ooof!" He immediately stood up and looked down at his lap. There was a puppy there, a small white puppy. Maes noticed there was a stick in its mouth. "Hey there pup, did you want to play? I have no problem with it but you shouldn't wake up a napping person."

The puppy put the stick in his hand and barked. "You don't understand do you? Alright, we'll play until Roy gets back." Just as he was about to throw the stick, he heard a voice call in his direction.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry, that's my dog."

Maes looked up ahead and saw a girl running towards him. _Aww, she looks cute._ The girl's white dress was blowing up a bit from her running. It didn't show much, only up to her knees. The puppy noticed the girl and started running towards her. She picked up the dog and walked up to Maes.

"I'm sorry if my dog bothered you, sir. I threw that last stick a little too far." She bowed her head down politely, some of her blonde hair brushing in front of her face. It only took seconds when she noticed that the young man was laughing. She lifted her head back up and looked confused. "What's so funny?"

Maes was rolling around on the bench, laughing like he hadn't in a long time. "You called me 'sir.' Look at me! I don't look any older than you do. What's your name?"

She smiled. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm missing my manners. My name is Riza Hawkeye. Who might you be?"

"Maes. Maes Hughes." _She's certainly an oddball. Why haven't I seen her around before…? Wait, unless…_ "So, are you new in town?"

Riza immediately blushed and looked down at her sandals. _Oh my god! Is it really that obvious? I might not fit in so easily._ "Um… well, yes. I just came into town yesterday. Is it that noticeable?"

Maes stood up, placed his hand on her shoulder, and smiled. "Let's just say your manners tipped me off. You should relax. You seem like a good person." He sat back down on the bench and motioned for Riza to join him. She followed, grabbing the stick that Maes still held. She smiled threw the stick. Hayate squirmed out of her arms and darted after the elusive stick.

They started talking about many things. Riza told him where her last home was and a few things about herself. Occasionally she would throw Hayate's stick again. Maes introduced himself a bit more and commented on a few of her hobbies, the guns in particular. The time seemed to fly by so quickly.

Roy was about to get back when he noticed a small white dog running towards the bench. _A dog? _He started walking a little faster to the bench and noticed that Maes was not alone. He was sitting, talking, and laughing with a very pretty girl with blonde hair. The girl noticed the dog coming back and she patted it on the head before taking the stick and throwing it. Naturally, she began talking with Maes again.

Roy didn't notice how long he must've stood staring at them, namely the girl. _Wow, she's pretty. Why haven't I seen her around before? Has Maes been hiding this girl from me? Well, why don't we find out?_ He lifted his hand up and called out, "Hey Maes!"

His friend looked in his direction and waved. Riza noticed this and also turned to see who he was talking to. There was another boy standing a few feet away. His black hair made him look mysterious, or at least that's what she told herself. Roy came closer as Maes signaled him to join them.

"Hey there you are Roy! Where's Crystal?"

Roy suddenly felt like hitting his dear friend over the head. _Great. Now this girl will think I have a girlfriend. Well, we haven't broken up but we're as good as over._ "Um, she left. We had a fight."

"A fight huh? Sorry to hear it. On another topic, I made a friend." He gestured to Riza, who was politely waiting in place. "Riza Hawkeye this is my best friend Roy Mustang."

Riza stood up and bowed down. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Mustang."

Roy looked taken back. _MR. Mustang? Is she formal or what?_ He looked at Maes who covered for her. "Um, she's been raised with strict manners."

Riza stood straight again only to have Roy's hand almost poke her in the eye. "It's nice to meet you too, Riza. You can call me Roy." His eyes seemed to reflect something Riza couldn't understand.

Riza took his hand and shared a polite handshake. She noticed he had a watch on and also glanced at the time. _15:45_ Her military-raised mind deduced. _Oh no! I need to get back home!_ Immediately letting go of his hand, she called Hayate and put the leash back on her dog. She looked back at Maes and Roy, both looked equally baffled.

"I'm sorry. I need to get back home. I shouldn't be out for so long. It was nice meeting you both." She bowed down once more before running off, tugging her puppy along.

Roy and Maes watched Riza run off until she turned a corner at the park's gates. Finally, Roy spoke up. "She was a weird one. Cute, but weird."

"Roy, don't say things like that. You have a girlfriend anyway." Maes yawned. He really was looking forward to a nap, but that dog had other plans for him.

His friend did not reply. All he did was sit down on the bench next to him. They started talking after a few minutes until it was almost six. They both stood up and took their own separate ways home.

Author's Notes: Well this time you'll really have to wait, school has made me busy so I haven't been able to even start Chapter 4. There we go! Roy and Riza meet! It was brief and I noticed that. After all, it was intentional! They weren't meant to get better acquainted there anyway. Heehee "darted after the elusive stick." I'm still giggling at that phrase. XD Reviews please!

_**BloodAura**_


	4. Dinner Arrangements

Young Lovers: A Royai FanFic

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… . 

And now time for some response to reviewers:

**Lt. Hawkeye**: Yes, school can be annoying. Thank you!

**Tear drops of flaming darkness**: I'm glad you liked both chapters. Here's chapter 4 for you! -

**Tsunade-chan**: Elusive is pretty funny in my mind.

**Sakurapixi**: Thank you for the encouragement. Maes is a classic character.

**Fanactuc**: Yes, here's your update! -

**ChibiRaccoon**: Oh wow… sorry to enrage you. Lol Here's the next chapter (don't hurt me…!)

Chapter 4: Dinner Arrangements

The second Roy stepped into his house he immediately felt like running back outside. His mother, along with his sisters, was running around the house. Each one seemed to check their faces in the mirror every two minutes. _What are they going on about?_ Just then he heard some footsteps behind him. It was his father who stepped in to answer his question.

"Oh there you are. Hurry up, we've got dinner plans with the new neighbors." Roy's father was already dressed up in a black suit. Even he walked up to a mirror to fix his tie. "C'mon son, we'll be going over there and we leave in thirty minutes."

Roy stood there, processing every word his father said. _Oh right, the neighbors… I guess I really have no choice but to go to this thing._ Roy sighed and started walking up the stairs to his room.

Riza stood outside on her balcony watching the sun set into the horizon. There was nothing to do for a while. Once she had gotten home, her father informed her that a local family decided to break the ice. Being courteous, Alex had invited that family for dinner. Therefore, Riza had to dress a little more appropriately for their guests.

That never took very long for Riza. As she was watching the sunset, she was already wearing her dress, a long black dress that dragged on the floor. She was always careful whenever she walked because it was that easy to trip and fall. The sleeves were long but they were merely strings of cloth that hung from her shoulders. Riza was told it belonged to her mother. Just for that reason, she felt that she would never throw it out.

Hayate was jumping around on her bed. He managed to sneak in his friend, the stick. After jumping on the bed, Hayate noticed his "friend" jump too. From then on Hayate was jumping around with his play toy.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Her father stepped in and noticed that his daughter wasn't in the room. It didn't frighten the man though. He was well aware of the balcony Riza had and knew she was out there. Walking towards the balcony, he shot a glare to Hayate that made him stop jumping.

"You look very beautiful in that dress."

Riza turned around to see her father. A soft smile spread on her face and she came to stand in front of him. "Do you need me for something, father?"

"Ever the obedient girl! Well, I've been informed that our guests have arrived so let us go welcome them."

At this point Roy was wishing he had no ears. Ever since they pulled into the mansion, the girls did not stop marveling. His mother would constantly nudge him and say that he should grow to be this successful some day. He always muttered a response and kept scraping the floor. Once they reached the front hallway, Roy distracted himself with paintings he saw on the walls.

"Mustang, it is nice to see you and your family."

Everyone, except Roy, looked up to see Alex walking down the staircase. "You certainly have a large family as you said."

Roy's father smiled. "Yes, this is my family." He started pointing to each family member, naming them off until he got to Roy. "…and this is my only son, Roy."

Alex walked up to him, which was enough to catch Roy's attention. Alex was several inches taller than Roy and he had an aura about him that made Roy feel threatened. Despite what his appearance said, Alex raised his hand to Roy. "It is nice to meet you, young man."

Roy smiled nervously and accepted the handshake. Soon after, the butler came into the hallway. "Master Alex, dinner is now ready." Alex acknowledged him and sent the butler on his way.

"Well, Mr. Hawkeye, you certainly have a beautiful house," Roy's mother began, "but don't you share it with anyone?"

"I share this house with my daughter." Alex smiled and looked up at the staircase. "Riza, could you come down here please?"

The name "Riza" suddenly struck a chord in Roy's memory. _Riza… wait, and this guys name… Hawkeye… Riza Hawkeye… Could that be…?_ Roy finally caught along with everybody else as they looked up to the top of the staircase.

Riza stood at the top, hands folded in front of her with her long blonde hair let loose at her shoulders. Step by step she began to descend, the dress gracefully following her every movement. She did not stop until she stood next to her father. She looked to the Mustang family and bowed.

"My name is Riza Hawkeye. It is very nice to meet you."

Roy's father was the first to act. "Well, its very nice to meet you Miss Riza. My, aren't you lovely?" He turned back to his family, who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, sir. I am honored that you are in our home."

Alex placed his hand on Riza's shoulder. "Riza." Her father motioned to the family. "This is the Mustang family." She looked at each one until she stopped at Roy, who was already staring. His gaze made her feel a bit uneasy and she looked down at the tiled floor.

"Well then, why don't we all head to the dining room for dinner?" Alex looked at the approval of everyone there and began to show them the way.

It was a large dining room, with a table that covered a grand distance. Alex laughed, saying that perhaps he'll throw a dinner party one of these days. There was a plate at every table so everyone was free to choose their seats. Alex sat at the very edge, in his respective seat. Mr. Mustang and his wife sat a few chairs down. Roy stood still as he watched where Riza would sit. It wasn't until she took a seat next to her father that he decided to sit directly opposite of her.

In a matter of minutes, the food was being served. Riza never asked for much and was content with a small salad and a slice of chicken. Her father was also a small eater and didn't get much more than she did. On the other hand, the other plates were full. They didn't want to stuff their plates; that would be too rude to their guests. It wasn't until Alex explained the eating habits of him and his daughter that they didn't act so embarrassed.

The meal went by smoothly. Conversation began almost immediately and ranged from work to another specific topic.

"So Hawkeye, your daughter… just how old is she?"

"Riza? She turned sixteen just a few weeks ago."

"Oh really? Roy is about to turn eighteen next month."

Roy took notice of the conversation and looked at Riza. She was trying her best to look distracted by her meal. He lowered his head a bit in hopes of seeing hers. Roy smiled; he was pretty sure he saw a tint of pink under her cheeks. Both fathers were continuing their conversation, which wasn't going to help her.

"She's a real lady. I can see you've raised her well." He looked at his son, who was still trying to get a good look at Riza's face. He smiled and turned back to Alex. "Looks like Roy seems interested as well."

Alex started laughing. "Is that so? Well, sorry I don't hand over my daughter so easily and—"

Riza lifted her head up. "I'm sorry to interrupt you father, but may I be excused? I'm sure Hayate would like some food." Once her father accepted, she politely excused herself from everyone else and walked off into the kitchen.

"Hayate?" Mr. Mustang questioned.

"That would be her dog. I'm sorry; the girl is very shy on this matter."

When everyone finished eating, they all moved to the den. Roy's mother kept asking about the artwork on the wall and his father was talking politics. Riza did come back. She was secretly hoping she could rush back up to her room but she knew that it would be wrong to do it. Once again, Roy waited for Riza to sit down and took a seat next to her. There was an awkward silence until one of them decided to speak.

"Roy Mustang, was it? You're the same one from the park correct?"

Roy suddenly jumped. _Finally, it's about time she said something!_ "Yes, I thought you were the same girl."

Riza nodded. "Is this… a nice place to live?"

"I've had no complaints over the years." After studying her face, he sensed that she was worried about standing out. Honestly, he had a feeling that she would. Her manners were no so common in girls her age. Sure, they were polite but not this much. _I'd better try to cheer her up._ "I'm sure you'll like it here. Maes and I can help you settle in. Once school starts I can help you out there too."

Riza smiled and Roy felt dizzy. "Thank you; I really appreciate your kindness."

Hayate suddenly bounded into the room and leaped on Riza's lap. A certain stick was hanging in his mouth.

"Hayate! What is it? Do you want to play?"

Roy petted the dog on the head and smiled. "So why not take him out then?" Riza looked at her father first. He gave her permission and Roy's father suggested that he go with her.

Both got up and walked out of the den. "So where are we going, Riza?"

Riza looked at Roy. "The garden in the backyard. I haven't gotten a good look at it yet anyway."

Author's Notes: Hurray Chapter 4 is done. Sorry for those who felt like waiting was torture. Once again, school will decide when I can start writing Chapter 5. The garden chapter… I already have sappy ideas for that one. Reviews are always welcome!

_**BloodAura**_


	5. Timeless Garden

Young Lovers: A Royai FanFic

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… . 

And now time for some response to reviewers:

**Lt. Hawkeye**: School only bothers because it really fills up my schedule. . As for Riza, she'll get there and you'll see some drama because of it. (Hence the Romance/Drama genre I placed this on)

**Rizahawkeye21**: I'm trying my best for the readers! XD I tried my very best to get this done fast.

**Sakurapixi**: Hurray a satisfied reader (among a few). I'm glad this story has kept you interested.

**Tsunade-chan**: Yeah I would feel uneasy if a guy was staring at me. Then again, this is Roy so I might be staring back. XD

**Tear drops of flaming darkness**: Chapter 4 cool! Sorry, I'm being a ditz.

**MoonStarDutchess**: Now that you mention it, I haven't spotted many either. Thank you for reviewing.

Chapter 5: Timeless Garden

Roy smiled. It must've been the third time he laughed and they've only been out there twenty minutes. He was standing a little off to the side while Riza was walking around and playing with Hayate. There were a few lights hung around the garden and he made sure he could always see her.

Without a doubt, the garden was the best part of the house. Riza walked pass so many flowers at the same time as she was telling Hayate not to ruin them. Eventually she got tired and sat down at one of the many fountains that spread throughout. It was then she noticed that Roy came and sat next to her.

"I thought something was strange…"

Riza took a better look at Roy. "Eh? Excuse me…?"

Roy laughed. "Nothing. I was just wondering why I've never seen you around before. Now it makes sense, you're the new neighbors." He bent over to pick up Hayate, who was squirming around between their legs.

She reached over and pet Hayate and then smoothed her dress out. She thought about changing her clothes but that never happened. She would've liked to run around but she knew she'd fall. "Your friend, Maes, he noticed that pretty quickly. It was a little embarrassing."

"Why's that?"

Riza sighed and stared at her shoes. "It's a little difficult to be so casual when you come from an upbringing that it anything but casual." She pets Hayate again. "Like Hayate. He's playful, of course he is. A dog knows how to play and to protect and other things. Everything has its limits and I suppose Hayate realizes that. Perhaps I need to too…"

_Okay, not only is she formal, she's insightful. She's got a brain and knows how to use it._ Roy could only shrug his shoulders and look at the night sky. "You could try to loosen up a bit if you really want to. I can help with that. I've been told that formality is something I'm lacking."

A small smiled spread on Riza's face. _He's nice enough to help me so quickly. That's very sweet._ "Thank you."

Alex was already becoming close friends with the Mustang family. Both he and Mr. Mustang got along so well. There was never an awkward silence or cough. It was obvious that the two families would see each other and often.

"So, what do you see in your son's future Mustang?"

"He's learning alchemy and getting very good at it."

"Good enough to pursue the title of a Nationally Certified State Alchemist?"

Roy's father shrugged. "I'm not sure. That decision would be up to him. What about your Riza? That's a long line of military participation. Do you ever think she'll enlist someday?"

"She's got enough experience and once again, that would be her choice. There'd be no problem enlisting. The name 'Hawkeye' would be more than enough. We'll see what paths our children take."

Hayate was squirming around in Roy's arms. The pup noticed a squirrel pop out and was excited to go chase it. He finally managed to escape and began his pursuit.

Riza was the first to get up. "Hayate! Come back here!" How much land the mansion had was unknown to her; Hayate could end up anywhere. She looked down at her dress and picked up as much of it as she could before she ran after the puppy. Roy was only seconds away and easily caught up. "Oh no, who knows where he might end up…"

There were lots of plants growing in the garden. After ten minutes they still didn't reach an open field. Roy reassured Riza that he could see Hayate and that the pup was fine. It made her feel better but she would rather hold her dog to be positive.

By the time they caught up to Hayate, he was looking in a hole that might've been the squirrel's home. Both Riza and Roy were out of breath and plopped down to the ground. Hayate finally took notice of the two and crawled up into Riza's lap. "Please don't do that again, Hayate." The small puppy barked and she shook her head. "Roy…?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Thanks for helping me track him down." She lifted the dog and gave him a hug. "You have no idea how much this dog means to me." Riza turned to Roy and smiled at him. _Maybe… just maybe… we've become good friends already._

Roy didn't just smile back; he sat there admiring. She had a beautiful smile. So many ideas flooded his mind. _Oh right, I forgot about Crystal. That's it! Tomorrow she and I are going to have a talk, one final talk._ Once he came back to reality, he saw that Riza noticed his spacey look. However, this time she didn't look away. Now they both sat next to each, looking into the eyes of the other. Both felt like they couldn't tear away from the other until the both looked at the sky and noticed a shooting star.

Maes was sitting happily on top of his roof when he noticed the shooting star. He grinned and began swaying back and forth. It was a good time. His parents finally gave up on trying to get him off the roof and now this.

Roy and Riza spent the rest of the time talking while Hayate was running around and jumping. It didn't take long for the two of them to ask more personal questions about the other. Riza was realizing that Roy was a kind person and intelligent as well. Roy was discovering that Riza was a strong girl who thought of the future, and it wasn't simply about getting married.

Disappointment came when Riza finally asked him what time it was. He glanced at his watch and told her that it was almost 11 p.m. They were outside for almost three hours. This made Riza wonder if her father was wondering where she was. So, she stood up and suggested that they head back. Roy didn't want to press the issue and agreed.

Going back didn't stop them from talking until they got there. Hayate was held firmly by his owner. She was not about to let him run away again. As they were approaching the house, Roy asked Riza if she would like to get together sometime before school stared. Riza happily accepted but not for same reason Roy had. In fact, it changed the whole idea when she asked is Maes would be coming with them.

_She didn't get that it was meant to be a date? Oh well, she's a sensible girl. It's probably no good to try and rush things. But there is a sudden rush of feeling that I have that makes me want to see her exclusively…_

As they were approaching the back doors, Riza put Hayate down and started walking up the steps with Roy. She took a wrong step and slipped on the dress, causing her to lean forward. Luckily Roy noticed and broke her fall, with him hitting the steps instead. Hayate barked and run circles around the two. Riza looked up and found herself staring face to face with Roy again. He didn't look angry, just wistful. That same admiring gaze was fixed on her elegant features.

Riza gasped and immediately started apologizing. It was her fault and now she managed to hurt her friend. He quickly dismissed it and helped her get up. It was becoming more and more obvious that Riza was very slow when it came to flirting and relationships. _Looking at her living conditions, it makes sense._ Roy never saw a trace of any other family member. It was enough to make him not ask her. He was afraid of hurting her by making her recall any painful memories she might have.

Almost on cue, they arrived while the rest of Roy's family was picking up their coats. Alex was having a few final words with Roy's father when both stood there waiting. "Oh Riza, there you are! You've been outside a very long time with your new friend there."

Riza nodded. "Hayate got away and ran pretty far, father. I apologize if I've made you worry."

He brushed away her excuse, saying that he wasn't too worried. Roy walked up to her father and thanked him for inviting him and his family. He turned again to Riza and said he'd hope to see her again soon.

Alex and Riza were left alone in the front hallway once everyone said goodbye. They both yawned and laughed when they realized they did it at the same time. "I think I should go to bed now, father."

"Go ahead Riza. Sleep tight."

"Thank you, father, I will." She was already halfway up the first staircase when she spoke. She kept climbing until she rounded off onto the fourth floor. She looked down to see if her father was still there and spotted his shadow walking on the floor beneath her. That floor was reserved for his study and library. Whenever he had to work, that was where he went. _I guess he must not be as tired as I thought._

Alex opened a door that lay on his right. Inside was a well furnished desk with papers scattered all over. He sighed and took a seat in his chair. Scanning over the papers, he picked up one paper and began reading. _Notice to Return on Active Duty_. That phrase made Alex cringe. It was the first of many that he received. It was times like that which made him question whether or not he should tell his daughter about their predicament…

Author's Notes: Chapter 5 is finished! I didn't have a lot of homework today so I seized the opportunity! For those who are wondering, I wanted to be dumb and include a brief paragraph on the whereabouts of our dear friend Hughes. It was meant to draw attention from the sappy love scene. Looks like Roy is getting more interested and Riza… she'll come around eventually. Pay attention to the notices Riza's father has received. Most of the drama will be sparking from the secrets he's keeping from her. Reviews always welcome!

_**BloodAura**_


	6. Summer Love Fading

Young Lovers: A Royai FanFic

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… . 

And now time for some response to reviewers:

**Tsunade-chan**: Yes it is fun making Riza cute and Roy funny because she's slow. You'll see more of it…

**Lt. Hawkeye**: Don't worry, I didn't think you sounded mean or anything.

**Unexpection**: I made it up. Lol I just wanted to make that sound fancy. Basically it's something saying that Riza's father has to do his job again… It'll be explained later.

**Saun**: Hurray, it would seem I'm good at romance. Thank you!

**Jenn – formerly known as Guest**: Riza being slow to Roy's advances it gonna happen a little more. Read more of the story (if you'd like) to see why Alex is now a suspicious character.

Chapter 6: Summer Love Fading

"Wait, so you're breaking up with me?" Crystal was gripping the cup she had in her hand. Across from her was Roy who showed no emotion on his face.

"Yeah, that's right. You really aren't who I thought you were and—" Before he could finish, he was splashed in the face with water.

"How dare you? It's someone else isn't it? You just found some new target!" She threw the cup at Roy's feet and stomped off.

Roy didn't bother to grab a towel to dry off. _If I didn't that, it'd be like she won. She didn't win. Riza isn't just some new target… is she?_ Three days passed since he went to her house for dinner. Even now, the time they spent talking and laughing was a vivid memory. _That's not possible. I feel something different but I can't put it in words yet._

After finishing his task, Roy made his way over to Maes' house which was only three minutes away. Maes looked out his window to spot his good friend and made a rush for the door. When he opened it he was face to face with a sea of flames. He fell back; his face was charred. "You got the better of me this time Roy…"

When the flames cleared, Roy stood smirking down at his friend. He didn't even offer to help him up. Instead he shrugged and looked around the town. "So Maes, how about a walk?"

Riza was surprised when she realized she woke up later than usual. Whenever she slept in, her father would come get her by 0900. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the clock again. 1145 it said. Hayate was nowhere to be found but the door was open. _He must be eating in the kitchen._

Sliding out of bed, the first thing Riza did was take a shower. Half-way through getting dressed she remembered that today was when Mr. Anderson was going to show her where her school was. He offered to give her a ride back but she refused. When he asked why she said it would be easier to remember where the school was if she walked back.

Mr. Anderson stood waiting outside for ten minutes before Riza stepped outside. As usual she apologized for being late and got in the car. They talked for a minute. Mr. Anderson asked Riza what she thought of the town. She said that it was a beautiful town with lots of nice people. This led him to ask if she met anyone. After briefly describing Maes and Roy, they arrived at the high school.

Riza stepped out of the car and looked at the tall building. Its structure told her that the school had been around for a while. It had a very traditional air about it. Mr. Anderson snapped her out of her thoughts and smiled. "All the other students have their schedules planned out so we need to take care of that first."

"I had a feeling Riza would pop in again somehow." Maes beamed as he stood leaning into a river that was on the city's border.

Roy smiled, fighting every urge to give Maes that final push into the river. This time, he had other things on his mind. At first he was worried about Crystal. Perhaps he was a little harsh but he felt angry once she assumed he had a new target. _I wouldn't call Riza a target. She's very different from all the others and I don't mean money._ Roy blinked, that was the first time he really noticed that Riza was a rich girl. Up until now he never gave it a second thought.

"So how was the house? Big?" Maes finally sat down near the river bank and watched the fish swim by. Although he didn't see it, Roy shrugged.

"I wasn't paying attention to the house…" Maes immediately stood to face his friend.

"Roy… don't tell me…" He began.

"We've already broken up."

Mr. Anderson led Riza down a long corridor, helping her find her locker. The girl was smart and had advanced classes. Therefore, the school gave her a locker in that area since the higher classes were located together. "145… 146… 147… ah, here we are… 148!" Riza looked over at the sheet in Mr. Anderson's hand to confirm. Then she took it herself and put in her combination. They already instructed her where the library was so Mr. Anderson left.

The locker was pretty clean. Its previous owner actually cleaned it out before they left. This made Riza happy. She always preferred cleanliness above anything. The library was close by so she decided to go now and get her locker organized. Riza still had space in her locker once she stacked five books inside. By now she had her uniform, which was in a small brown bag.

"That's it, I guess." She looked at the hallway clock. 1600. "This took longer than I thought. I haven't even eaten." Pulling out her wallet she saw that there was enough to get something to eat on the way home. Before all that, she would have to call her father.

Alex stood at the window of the study. Mr. Anderson came by and they had a little bit of an argument. Just as he was leaving, Alex asked where Riza said. Despite the troubles they were having, he couldn't bring himself to lie. "…She said she wanted to walk back from school…"

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the butler in the doorway. Finally he excused his behavior and asked what was the matter. "Miss Riza is on the phone. She says she is on her way home but wishes to eat somewhere first."

"That's fine. Tell her to be careful." Just because he gave consent, didn't mean he was becoming a wreck. "Fifteen years… For fifteen years I had to run away from duty. However, being a good father came first…"

Riza sighed when she noticed that street lights were coming on. The school wasn't far but she was really tired. At least the sunset was in view. The oranges and yellows made her feel better about the long day despite her current situation. She started looking for a restaurant ten minutes ago and wasn't finding anything. After all, she was limited to the road home. The last thing she wanted to do was get lost and make her father worry.

Maes was just about to go separate ways from Roy when he noticed a familiar person walking on the other side of the road. "Riza? Is that you, Riza?" Upon hearing her name, Roy shot up and looked around until he spotted her.

Riza smiled. Her friends were there. _At least, I hope I can think of them as friends._ After looking down the road, she crossed and said hello to the boys. "Maes… Roy… It's very nice to see you two again…"

Roy looked down at Riza's hand and noticed she held a brown bag. "That's your school uniform isn't it?"

"Eh…?" She looked at her bag and nodded. "Yes, I'm coming back from getting my papers sorted out." Honestly, she had not yet seen the uniform. It didn't matter to her as long as it fit. Since they were both there, she felt a need to ask… "Do either of you know a place where I can get some dinner? If you'd like, you both could join me."

Roy and Maes stood baffled. Finally Roy spoke up. "There's a really nice restaurant a few blocks down… I can show you where it is…" Just then, Maes was about to offer to come along as well until Roy secretly kicked him.

"Oh darn…" Riza noticed that Maes looked strange as he spoke. "I need to go help my dad with a few financial deals… He'll be mad if I'm not there…" He gave Roy an annoyed look. "…So you two go ahead without me…"

Riza looked really disappointed. She had really hoped she could get to know everyone better. "That's too bad… Are you sure you can't fit it in?" Maes looked at Roy, sighed, and shook his head. "Then I'll see you some other time right?"

"Definitely! I'm gonna take off now…"

Roy and Riza watched Maes walk until he turned a corner. Afterwards, Roy turned to her and smiled. "C'mon, I'll show you the place…" He was about to grab her hand when she used it to point in a direction.

"You said it was that way right?" Riza turned to look at Roy and frowned. He was huddled n the floor in a state of depression. At least, that was Riza's impression of it. "Roy…? Are you okay?"

_Just how slow is this girl?_ Standing up again, Roy fixed his jacket and shrugged his behavior off. "I'm fine. Let's get going…"

Author's Notes: Sorry all. Lol I have to make you suffer and leave the "dinner date" for the next chapter. I've already started it so that shouldn't take long. So how was it? I had to make it a little shorter for the sake of the dinner. Haha, I love making Riza so slow. Poor Roy has to take it step by step. And Maes! All he wanted was some food. XD Reviews are welcome as always. School is almost starting for our dear friends and that means we'll be seeing Crystal again. (Oy I know, who's mad about that? XD I know I am. But she assists the Royai so it's not so bad.)


	7. Innocent Dinner

Young Lovers: A Royai FanFic

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… . 

And now time for some response to reviewers:

**Tsunade-chan**: Yeah, I've been running ideas about how Riza's social life in school will be.

**Lt. Hawkeye**: If you can't think of anything to say… say something random! X3

**Saun**: Thanks! It's a great story? I'm happy!

**Frip-Ouille**: Heres the next chapter! XD

**Jenn – formerly known as Guest**: I wanted to make Riza more innocent so that its more tragic when things go wrong and her personality shifts.

**Tear drops of flaming darkness**: Thank you for reviewing! )

**FullMetalChibi**: It is funny to write I assure you! XD I'm writing like the wind!

**Rizahawkeye21**: Formality does affect how you deal with someone's advances X3 Alex will reveal the problem in due time!

**Sakurapixi**: Yes, Crystal will show up again… That's all I can tell you though… XD Sorry… Thank you for the review.

Chapter 7: Innocent Dinner

Riza looked out the window of the booth she and Roy sat at. There was something strange about having dinner with a boy alone. _Sure he's just a friend but I've never eaten alone like this before._ She was snapped out of her thoughts as Roy began playing with his silverware. Not really knowing why she felt she had to strike up a conversation. "So um… what sort of things do you have in mind after you graduate?"

Roy eyed her strangely. _So is everyone going to ask me that?_ "I'm not sure, to be honest. Do you have any plans Riza?"

"Well my family has been known for being in the military. As a matter of fact, both sides of my family have been in the military. It's an old tradition that I wish to keep. Perhaps there's a career better suited for me but I haven't found it. For now I'll be sticking to what I know best."

Roy smiled; it didn't feel so bad being asked that question now. "You're so old-fashioned. That's a nice trait. I like---"

Just before he could finish his sentence, a perky brunette showed up with a pen and paper. "Hello! Can I get you anything to drink?"

Riza looked at the waitress and smiled. "I'll have a ginger ale." Next was Roy, who said he felt like having a coke. He secretly hated the waitress for interrupting his confession. _I like—that quality in a girl. Why couldn't she let me finish?_

Before he knew it, the two started talking again. Roy was too depressed from all the failed attempts that he didn't try to complement her too much. Not one word was forced and the two seemed to enjoy themselves. The topic even went to Hayate and the mischievous things the puppy has done.

They received their drinks and ordered food. Roy wanted a steak and Riza asked for fish. "So Riza," Roy was utterly enjoying himself by now, "what classes will you have once school starts?" He felt curious to know how often he'd be able to see her during the day.

Taking a sip of her drink, Riza was thinking back to when her schedule was handed to her. "I don't remember too much right now. However, all my classes are located in the second floor to the north. They assigned my locker there so it'd be easier."

Instantly, Roy smiled. "So you're taking advanced classes? That's great. I'll be there for a few classes. It's mostly math and science. I wouldn't be much of an alchemist if I wasn't good at those two subjects. Maes is pretty smart. I think his schedule revolves around there too. So if you're uneasy about anything I'm sure he'll help you."

Riza nodded. "Thank you, I'm sure he would. It's a shame he had other plans already. It would've been nice to have all three of us here."

_Yeah, I did shove him away a bit. I'll try making it up to him somehow._ Just as he finished that thought, the food was being served…

Alex stood on the balcony of his daughter's room. Hayate stood next him, panting away. For now he felt a little better. About ten minutes ago he received a phone call from a good friend.

"Grumman will have a better idea of what to do. I don't feel right asking him but I really don't have any other choice. It'd be better to solve this without involving Riza. The less she has to worry about the better."

Hayate must've sensed his master's tension and started whimpering. Alex bent over and pat the dog on the head. There were too many problems going on. His father-in-law wouldn't be coming until net week. Perhaps he could relax for a bit and talk to his daughter. He wouldn't say anything specific, just reassure her that her father loves her and is only thinking of the best for her.

Riza giggled as she watched Roy slouch over from eating too much. She warned him about dessert but he wouldn't listen. _He's so silly when he wants to be._ Once the bill came by, there was an argument over who would pay. Riza insisted since she was the one who originally invited them. Roy, on the other hand, thought it would be polite to let the man pick up the bill. It took fifteen minutes for them to decide to split the bill in half. Riza grabbed her brown bag and purse that she put beside her and walked with Roy to the door.

As they walked outside, Riza felt a cold chill. Roy offered to walk her up to her gate. The sun had gone down a while ago and it was pretty dark outside. His offer was accepted and they walked side by side. They walked together in silence for five minutes before Riza felt Roy's hand slip into hers. Just as she was about to ask; Roy spoke first. "Your hand is so cold… You should really wear gloves. Fall's coming so it won't be getting any warmer."

There was a faint shade of pink on her cheeks. It was chilly outside but it didn't feel that way anymore. It didn't feel bad so they kept walking, enjoying each other's company. Riza noticed when they turned onto the street that would lead them straight to her house. Roy told her it was still a few minutes away but she was right about the street.

The park where they met was coming up, which told her that they were really getting close. "Hayate really loved the park. I'm pretty sure he still has that stick hidden somewhere in the house."

Roy laughed and shook his head. "Your dog is a weird one…" They looked at each other and laughed. The laughing stopped when Riza stopped walking. Roy looked back, not letting go of her hand. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"My father… He's standing out on the balcony to my room…" There was an odd curiosity about why her father was standing there. _Could I have been out too long? I'll have to apologize immediately…_ Roy asked if she was alright when they started walking again. She told him she was fine, that it only surprised her.

In seconds they reached the gate. Riza looked through her purse for the key and opened the gate once she found it. She was just about to go inside when Roy grabbed her arm. "Roy…? Is there something wrong?"

He didn't say anything. In fact, he wasn't sure of what to say. He stopped her but the words were stuck. _What do I say? This is not working out so well…_ Roy cleared his throat. "Um… how'd you like to join me… and Maes… for a little school shopping? After all, we go back next week and we can use a few things…"

Roy could've fainted right there. Riza's face lighted up. It was obvious she was happy to be included. "Roy… That'd be great."

"Meet you right here?"

"0930?"

"Perfect."

"Great! …Good night…"

With that, Roy let go of her arm and she closed the gate, locking it before she started walking to the house. Roy stayed put until he couldn't see her anymore. Once he was convinced that she had gotten inside safely, he walked back home. "I'll have some good dreams tonight…"

When Riza opened the door, she was greeted by a familiar puppy who was jumping everywhere and barking happily. She laughed for seemed to be the millionth time today. "Yes, I'm home Hayate… I hope you weren't too bored." Placing her purse down, she asked the butler where her father was.

Alex knew Riza came back. Hayate didn't rush out of the room for no reason. The puppy knew she was back. He stood waiting until she came up to her room and then onto the balcony.

"Father…?"

Her soft voice made him feel a little better. It always has. He turned around to see his daughter approaching him slowly. "Father… why are you out here, especially at this hour? You know you could get sick…"

Alex shook his head and led Riza back into the room. "Don't worry, I simply… missed you that's all. How was the school?"

By now, they both sat on Riza's bed. She got comfortable so she could tell him the whole thing. They stayed up for two long hours. It only took thirty minutes to explain her day, but their talks always went into the late hours of the night. Riza's clock said 2345 when Alex realized he should let his daughter sleep. He leaned over and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead before telling her to get ready for bed.

Smiling, Riza obeyed as Alex got up and made his way to the door. Before closing it he told her that her grandfather would be paying a visit next week. This came as good news for her. She had always loved her grandfather. She said she was looking forward to it. After telling her, Alex closed the door behind him and went to his room.

Riza undressed and pulled a nightgown over her head. It really was late and it was getting to her. Just before she crawled in bed, she stopped. Riza walked over to the door and opened it. In came Hayate who jumped on the bed and instantly went to sleep. Riza shook her head and walked over to her clock. 0035 it said. Sighing, Riza climbed into bed and easily drifted off to sleep.

When Roy got home, his father instantly asked him where he was. Shrugging, he replied that he spotted Riza and escorted her home. _Telling him about the dinner might be a bad idea. Chances are he'll take it the wrong way._ He was right. His father calmed down and said to call next time. Roy agreed and went straight to his room.

He looked over his money, seeing how much he had for tomorrow. He put it away after checking the amount twice. Then he fixed himself up for bed and laid down, looking out the window. He could still feel Riza's soft skin touching his hand. "Yeah… I'll have good dreams tonight…"

Author's Notes: Chapter 7 done! I hope you all enjoyed it. Just one more chapter and then we'll see them start school. For those who noticed, I included our Lieutenant General Grumman. C'mon it was hard _not_ to add him. Anyway, you'll see how Alex and Riza will start to have little time to live calm lives. Sorry, I'm not saying anymore other than Crystal will cause Riza the school problems and her father's secrets will cause the rest. Please review because I love reading the responses. I'd love to get started on Chapter 8 but I have a wedding to go. I just wanted to update before that! X3 Again, reviews welcome!


	8. Going Shopping

Young Lovers: A Royai FanFic

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… . 

And now time for some response to reviewers (Sorry if I missed you, I already noticed that when I updated Ch. 7 that I missed a few reviews):

**Saun**: Sorry if you had to wait for so long.

**Rizahawkeye21**: I'd love to tell you how it turns out but I dun wanna spoil it. X3

**Lt. Hawkeye**: Yes! Squirrel! I love that. How random!

**Tsunade-chan**: I've always loved giving Hayate a personality, it adds to adorableness.

**Tear drops of flaming darkness**: You catch on quick! Crystal and Riza is trouble but add Roy and its love! X3

**Unexpection**: I want to get rid of her innocence later on so… shhh! XD

**Xeledhwenx**: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Tsuiraku Nami**: Thanks a bunch!

Chapter 8: Going Shopping

Riza was so excited that she woke up at 0630. It felt nice to finally be included in more casual activities with friends. Being the daughter of a wealthy military family, her past friends included kids who were just waiting to get their inheritances to avoid being called to duty. She always thought it strange that she was the only one to think of other things…

Alex walked into her bedroom around 0700. He took one look at his daughter and frowned. "Now what has you so excited?"

At this time, Riza was looking through her closet for something to wear. "Oh, good morning, Father. Do you remember Mr. Mustang?" Alex nodded, adding that they were quickly becoming good friends. "Well his son, along with his friend, invited me to go see more of the town and get a few things for school."

The phrase "along with his friend" made Alex feel a lot better. The Mustang boy seemed trustable but he only met him once. He reached into his pocket to grab his wallet. At first he looked sad, the first thing he'd see when he opened his wallet was a picture of him and Christine, his late wife. He pushed away the memory and pulled out some money and handed it to Riza. She refused at first, saying she still had some left over from her birthday. Still, Alex insisted and Riza finally gave in.

Just as he was leaving he turned around and smiled. "How about you meet me in the basement once you get dressed? We've been too busy getting settled that we forgot all about target practice…"

Riza quickly accepted. _Oh that's right! I really need to make sure my aim hasn't gotten worse._ Finally Riza pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top. She bought it at the last town. Now she was really glad she got it.

Leaving her hair down, she got dressed and ran down the stairs and down into the basement. It was designed like any other normal shooting range. The first thing she did was put on the headphones. She found her father at one of the divided booths, shooting at a target. Riza walked over to the gun cases and grabbed a pistol. There was already a target set up for her. She positioned herself, and took aim.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

THUD!

Roy landed face first onto the floor. Once again, Roy woke up by another one of Maes' strange methods. Today's move: swing in and kick. Lifting his head, he looked at his clock and took a deep breath before yelling at his friend…

"MAES! IT'S ONLY 7:30! I could've slept another forty minutes!" All Maes could do was smile. He sat on Roy's bed just enjoying the view.

"C'mon, we've got things to do. This time I'm glad you invited someone. That Riza girl is very nice. So… how was dinner?"

Roy stood up and walked into the bathroom. "It was fine. She's very slow when it comes to come-ons so I didn't do much. It was probably the best dinner I've ever had though…"

Maes heard the water in the bathroom running and looked around Roy's room. It was clean for a change. He guessed that Roy was too tired to even get it dirty. By the time Roy came out, Maes already had his clothes on the bed, black pants and a loose white shirt.

Alex looked over the target sheet Riza used and smiled. "You're certainly getting better. I bet this is a perfect line from the stomach to the head." Riza sighed and smiled. It was good to know that a few days off didn't kill her but; in fact, it may have made her better.

Riza then asked her father for the time. 0925 he answered. She jumped. _I told Roy I'd be at the gate at 0930. I better leave now…_ Riza quickly told her father that she needed to get going and ran out of the basement.

Riza's purse sat still near the door and all she had to do was grab her keys. Hayate was just about to run out when Riza stopped the puppy. "I'm sorry, I can't take you with me today." The pup whimpered when Riza opened the door, walked out, and closed it behind her. After locking it she started running down the hill to the gate. It was a good thing she wore some comfortable brown boots.

Roy and Maes stood waiting at the gate. Maes was the first to notice Riza running down the hill. He poked his friend in the shoulder and gestured in her direction. When she finally reached the gate, she smiled at the two of them. "Good morning, Roy and Maes."

They both said hello and watched her as she unlocked the gate and stepped out. Locking it again she put the keys away in her purse. "It's nice to see you both again. I'm sorry if I made you wait too long."

Maes shook his head and started walking. "Nope! Just about ten minutes but that's not so bad." He was walking a little fast so Roy and Riza had to catch up. "What should we consider first?"

Roy responded. "Why don't we look at some clothes first? I know we have a uniform but I could seriously use a new outfit or two…" Maes chuckled a response, claiming that Roy desperately needed a new wardrobe. He and Riza started laughing and then ran a little away from him. Roy shook his head, smiled, and chased after them.

The stores weren't too far away. In about forty-five minutes they arrived. They took turns picking out what the other should wear. Maes volunteered to go first. He stood near the dressing room while Roy and Riza looked for an outfit. Roy picked up a pair of golf pants and Riza grabbed a neon green shirt. Maes didn't seem to disapprove of the pants but the shirt made him frown. Roy complemented Riza on her choice. Put together, Roy and Riza could not help but laugh at how Maes looked.

Next up was Riza. She was pretty nervous because she was unsure of what the boys would make her wear. Fortunately for her, they decided to go easy on her. "We don't wanna scare her away just because you're a pervert, Roy."

"Hey!"

"You were gonna pick something short and you know it!" Roy frowned and secretly tossed a miniskirt into a pile of clothes. It took a few minutes but they settled on a long, black skirt and a white short-sleeved shirt with a collar. They handed it to Riza who stepped into the dressing room to change.

"So Roy, what will we do after this?" Maes sat down on the floor as if he was always meant to sit there. Roy looked down at him and shrugged.

"I'm not sure… Maybe we'll get something to eat. Let's just go randomly. It works out best that way, I've noticed." Maes was about to complain about something when Riza stepped out of the dressing room. She made a quick turn around and smiled.

"You two certainly grabbed things that looks interesting." Riza looked at the boys and blinked. "Hey, is something wrong…?" Both Roy and Maes were having a stare off with each other one second and then look to Riza the next. They spent a good five minutes doing that before Riza became uncomfortable and went to change back.

Afterwards was Roy's turn. Maes picked out a pair of yellow swimming trunks while Riza handed him a large red sweater. It was now their turn to laugh; the two things obviously didn't go together. Roy resisted every urge to "kill" Maes.

They didn't buy a lot of clothes. Riza stopped by to grab a few things for Hayate before they decided to go sit at a café. They sat at a table of four and mostly talked about little things. It was a casual conversation between friends. They each sipped on some coffee while laughing at any embarrassing story they might have…

What they didn't notice was that walking outside was a certain girl whom Roy had previously hurt. She stopped and looked in the window. Roy, Maes, and a girl she'd never seen before were laughing and truly enjoying themselves. Crystal sneered and felt like breaking the glass. "That bastard! I knew it was some cheap slut that he wanted to move on to…" In a matter of seconds, she stormed off.

Nobody noticed Crystal in the window. Riza was currently telling the story of how she accidentally fired her rifle a few feet from her father. "I thought there were no more bullets inside." They all started laughing again. They spent two hours playing around in the café. Finally Roy stood up and suggested they walk around the stores and maybe peek around.

Riza was already holding a bag with clothes and treats for Hayate but she still felt up to it. Roy bought a few books while Maes bought a magnifying glass. When Roy and Riza questioned his purchase, he replied saying it was "for fun." They walked around a nice jewelry store as they were walking home.

Riza wasn't much for jewelry. A necklace here or there was only to look pleasing to her father's guest. Other than that, she never really cared for it. However, she caught sight of a small black velvet choker in the corner. Dangling from it was a stone, a garnet stone. The stone was carved into a snowflake. It looked as if it was dipped in blood and it called out to her. Its hue matched her eyes and Riza was caught staring at it. Roy snapped her out of her thoughts and said they should head back.

Just as Riza and Maes were leaving the store, Roy stayed back for a second. It looked like he was talking to one of the girls at the counter. Riza was looking around the area, wondering which way they were going to take to get back. Once Roy came out, Maes barely noticed him slip a small gift bag into his pocket…

Author's Notes: Hurray! I finished Chapter 8! Please excuse me if you think my fashion thing was crazy… As for the rifle story, that really happened. XD My father did that in front of a park ranger. Chapter 9 will be started once my homework load has eased off. So I'm sorry for those who REALLY wish for me to update. Lol I'll try my best. Next chapter: school starts! I hope you look forward to it. Please review!

_**BloodAura**_


	9. Back to School

Young Lovers: A Royai FanFic

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… . 

And now time for some response to reviewers (Sorry if I missed you, I tey my darn hardest not to forget anyone.):

**Saun**: Sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like he was stealing. Just purchasing!

**Unexpection**: Yes Riza will always have her Roy. It makes me giggle a lot too. I wanna wait for the right time to have Roy give her that chocker.

**Xeledhwenx**: Nothing bad for Crystal yet. I'm sorry but don't worry I have my plans!

**Fanactic**: Here's your update! I'm glad this story is catching your interest!

**Rizahawkeye21**: Homework CAN be very annoying! Haha, but I try to find some time to write as often as I can. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy this chapter!

**BGwildRose**: The idea for the story? I'm not sure really… It was just dancing in my head for a while.

**Lt. Hawkeye**: Oh that's great! You can be the mongoose and I'll be the seal! It'll be Mongoose & Seal! We'll go around solving mysteries while helping the janitor clean up at the end of each mystery! (Oh and I'm glad you liked the rifle thingy!)

**Cashmeritan**: I'm trying to update as much as I can!

**Tsunade-chan**: Yes, I love making Roy this little sweetheart for Riza… Oh I'm gonna get the giggles again!

**Yularouge (for chapter 1)**: Everybody seems to like Riza being innocent! I like it too (or else I wouldn't have wrote it haha)

**charriXD**: Yup, Roy IS sweet. I can really picture him going out of his way for Riza!

**Tear drops of flaming darkness**: Thanks for the review. It's building up! I'm trying hard to find time to write updates…

**Tsuiraku Nami**: Thanks, here's the update so you can read more!

**Yularouge**: Thanks for reviewing it! Glad you love my way of doing Riza!

Chapter 9: Back to School

School began at 0800. Riza woke up at 0630. Roy woke up at 0740. Maes didn't sleep at all. Riza was excited to go to school and so was Maes. Roy was in a blur of what was going on. He dragged himself to his closet and pulled out his uniform. Black and a dark red. Those were the colors of his uniform. The pants were a normal pair of black pants and the white shirt was rimmed with the red. On top was his jacket which was black with dark red rims. The school insignia was right above his heart. It always looked flattering on him and he wasn't the only one to think so. _I hope Riza thinks it looks good on me too._

Riza opened the draped the very second she opened her eyes. Vacation was nice but she found herself bored way too often. The first thing she had in mind was a shower. Hayate still sat on the bed, observing the action's of his owner. Riza spent a long time in the bathroom brushing her hair. She was debating her options. Was it better to leave it up or down? Then she decided that she should put on the uniform before coming to conclusions. Stepping into her room again, she grabbed the brown bag that still held the uniform. Even now she still hadn't seen it. She pulled it out of the bag and smiled.

It was black and crimson red. The skirt went about mid-thigh with a plaid design of black and red. The top shirt was pure black with the exception of the school insignia. On top of the shirt was a crimson ribbon. It looked very pretty to Riza. _This school really has some style when it comes to uniforms…_ After putting it on, she sat on her bed to pull up the black stockings and shoes. It was 0730, she noted. She was getting a ride to school today, courtesy of her grandfather.

Pretty close to the school was a very nice looking house on the corner. Crystal could be seen standing in the top floor window. She was dressed by 0700 and was watching to see who was showing up at the school. Maes, she saw, walked into the school alone. Eventually she saw Roy running down the sidewalk. Those alone made her day go bad. The first day of school was no longer so pleasant.

Before leaving the house, Crystal saw a car pull into the school and out popped a very familiar girl…

Riza smiled at her grandfather as she looked in the window. "I'll see you when I get home." Grumman smiled and said he'd be back to pick her up.

On the ride back, Grumman could only think of the problems. _The military will eventually use force in order to find those two. I can understand what Alex is doing but this is putting Riza at risk._ He sighed, he knew his son-in-law was home. They were both waiting for the conversation that neither wanted to talk about. Even while Grumman was walking up the steps, he was fighting every urge to run out and spend the day with his granddaughter.

Alex opened the door just before Grumman was about to open it. They both took their time to stare the other one down. Finally Alex turned away and let his father-in-law in.

"Do you still think of Christine?" Alex didn't pay attention to the question and kept stirring his spoon into his tea. Grumman asked again, "Do you still think of Christine?"

"All the time…" Alex kept his eyes fixed on the tea. "…all the time…"

"Alright students please sit down…" The first bell rung and everyone was piling into the classrooms. Riza and Maes shared the same first class. They walked in together and made sure to get seats close to the window. The teacher stood in front of his desk. He was an elderly man who was dressing rather formally even for the first day of school. "Calm down now. My name is Mr. Diego. You'll all be learning history in here. If you're in the wrong class then stay anyway. You might like it."

Most of the hour was spent by Mr. Diego rambling about the curriculum and then finally his personal life. The whole class was gone in two seconds once the bell rang. Maes and Riza glanced at each other's schedules. They had identical classes. Maes smiled and patted her shoulder. "Now I've got a walking buddy then huh?" Riza laughed.

The second class was a world literature class. The teacher didn't acknowledge the students even for a second. Something else was on his mind. Just as Riza was about to go to the next class, Maes stopped her. "What's the matter…?"

"Next we have advanced physics right?" Riza nodded. "Roy has that too so lets wait for him so we can sit at the same lab table."

Luckily for them, Roy came pretty quickly. Maes and Riza were standing off to the side of the hallway. He waved at them and started pushing through the crowd. Riza looked very nice in her uniform. He complimented her and quickly suggested they head off to class now.

The classroom was off to the corner of the hallway. Inside were several lab tables that were slowly becoming full. Roy, Riza and Maes grabbed a lab station in the back, near the window. It was only the first day but this teacher said they would already have a lab tomorrow. She went into detail, forcing everyone to take notes. Riza, who sat in the middle, had very clear and organized notes. Maes just had sloppy handwriting. Yet Roy had a little of both in his writing.

Next up was calculus which all three of them had. Mrs. Mila was very sweet to the class. She explained what the class would be about and then left them alone to talk amongst themselves. The three agreed that this would probably be their favorite class.

"So lunch is after this class right?" Riza was looking through her things but nodded. "Are you going to eat with us, Riza?"

She looked up and smiled at them. "Only if you'd let me…" They all laughed.

Grumman sighed and stood up from his chair. "I'm sorry about Christine. She was a part of my life too, my only daughter. However, what you're doing is only going to cause grief to Riza."

Alex stood up as well. "What is your point? Yes, I lost her. You expect me to devote my life to being behind a desk while I force my daughter to raise herself?" His anger was building; it was very obvious to Grumman.

"I understand but how you chose to deal with the situation is what's troubling. You manipulated the system to make them believe that you're on a leave that has lasted for years. They've caught on now. If you don't do something about it…" Grumman stopped. He couldn't finish the sentence.

"…they'll come get me and Riza will be alone…" Alex slid back into his chair and rested his head on the table. "Well, I can't go back now. Even if I go back, she'll still be alone. I'll be alone as well. When Christine died I couldn't look at Riza for months. It wasn't until she first picked up a firearm that I felt the sudden need to pay attention to her."

"She doesn't have to be alone and I can help with that. If she's not with you then she'll be with me… I could bring her to you during lunch breaks. There's a way to work this all out…"

Both stayed quiet after a while. Hayate, who had been there the whole time, was too scared to say he wanted to play. Alex got up and walked over to a nearby window and looked over the fields. "It's a shame… This looks like a really nice place to live…"

"It's a shame… Only one dessert left and it's mine!" Maes smiled and held a cup of pudding triumphantly over his head. "Too bad, Roy!"

Riza stood in the front and frowned. "Is it really that important, Maes?" She didn't grab one since her eating habits were still light. Maes asked her if she wanted it before he grabbed it but she had reassured him that it was his.

Roy shook his head and smiled. "When you've known someone as long as we've known each other, competition sparks over anything…" Riza nodded; saying that she understood. Each one paid for their meal and decided to eat outside. It was a nice, clear day and it was hard to ignore. The three found a nice shady tree to sit under. Maes chewed his food down and so did Roy. Riza sat in awe for a few seconds before lightly nibbling on her lunch.

When Riza finished, she noticed that someone was approaching them. Roy and Maes groaned. It was Crystal. "Hello boys, who's your new friend?"

Riza stood up and dusted her uniform off and cleaned her hands before offering one to her. "My name is Riza, Riza Hawkeye. Who are you?"

Crystal took this time to "evaluate" her prey. Her hair was pretty, a lovely blonde. The uniform suited her well and she was obviously a nice girl. _This will be harder than I thought…_ She took Riza's hand and smiled. "My name's Crystal. Have you been home schooled up until now? I've never seen you."

"No, I moved here a few weeks ago."

Roy looked at Maes and sighed. He was hoping Crystal would avoid them this year. He could tell that Maes was thinking the same thing. But Roy had another suspicion. _Does Crystal plan to do anything to Riza? I'd better be extra careful. I _will not_ allow anyone to hurt her…_

Author's Notes: Sorry about this late update. I've had two essays to write and both require the attention. The same applies for Chapter 10 because I still have more work. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's been a little insight to Alex's problems and how it started out. Also, Crystal has shown up and yes, it means trouble. But don't worry, we can all count on our dashing Roy to come in and rescue Riza! Please review!


	10. After School Special

Young Lovers: A Royai FanFic

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… . 

And now time for some response to reviewers (Sorry if I missed you, I try my darn hardest not to forget anyone.):

**Rizahawkeye21**: Yeah sorry for this SUPER LONG time needed to update… XD You'll see Crystal do some mean things… but yes Roy will save Riza! I kinda wanna keep Alex's mistakes vague so that its more of a shock when I have somebody reveal them

**HaganenoChibi**: Hurray I'm glad the story has fans! (Seriously!)

**Saun**: Haha yeah tensions indeed…

**Tear drops of flaming darkness**: Yeah you're right! But when it happens… try to look surprised XD

**Unexpection**: Woohoo! Finally, I was secretly hoping for a major cursing session about Crystal… I guess it wasn't one of those suspense chapters but I guess you'd call it a transitional one

**Sakurapixi**: You know, I was wondering about that scene switching thing. You're right and I agree. I should start putting those in starting with this chapter. Thanks!

**ChibiRaccoon**: I never considered grade to be honest… XD You shou;d've seen me when I read that lol

**Fanactic**: I still feel bad about waiting this long to update though… I hope all forgives me…

**BGwildRose**: Yes of course… the perfect couple must be protected! Roy WILL get his chance to do so…

**Yyhpunk**: Thank you! X3

**Sunflower**: I have tired to write as much as I can! Here's the update to prove it! X3

**Don'tbreakme**: Oooo a request for another character? Hmm… maybe I could fit in Havoc for a chapter or more…

**Yularouge**: Just one person reaching out to help the other huh? X3

**Tsuiraku Nami**: Yay! More ROYAI Love!

Chapter 10: After School Special

Riza could not remember how the rest of the day went. She was enjoying far too much of it to even think back. Standing at her open locker, she was trying to remember what she needed to bring home. Thankfully for her, a little voice came to help her.

"We don't need anything for now. It's only the first day…"

Turning around, she found Roy and Maes standing behind her. She laughed softly and smiled. "Yes that's right. I must not be thinking clearly…" She closed her locker and started walking with them outside. All the students were squeezing out of the door by the time they got there. There was an announcement earlier that there were no club meetings until next week.

"So Riza…" Roy sighed and looked at the sky. "…are you going to do some—" He was cut off by a car honking its horn. Riza immediately looked towards the noise to find her grandfather waiting in the car. Her face quickly lit up and waved back at him.

"Sorry you two, my grandfather came to pick me up…" She waited before they nodded and walked off before opening the door to the car. She was taken back a moment to find that Hayate was sitting there on the seat. Her grandfather broke out laughing and motioned for her to climb in or else he'd drive off without her. Riza laughed too and climbed in. "You wouldn't do that Grandfather. You'd have to answer to my father… 'Why did you leave her back there? Wasn't your entire purpose of going there was to pick her up?'"

Grumman shook his head. "The funny thing about that, my dear, is that he'd probably say that." He started the engine and drove out of the school zone. "So how was your first day? I remember when I was a young lad…"

"It was fine!" Riza blurted out a bit too quickly. She knew how her grandfather could easily go off topic whenever he would begin to reminisce about his more youthful days. "The teachers seemed very nice… Also the atmosphere was so casual. You wouldn't expect to find it that laid back at a military school." She reached over and lowered the window of the car so she could stick her head out a little. "I just hope I can make more friends. I can say without a doubt that I've already made two great ones."

"You've made friends already? Who are they?"

Riza sighed. "One of them is named Maes Hughes. He's a really strange boy. I must admit he has a very peculiar way of doing things. It seems like he'll jump to conclusions pretty quick and, from what I can tell, they're pretty accurate. And then…" It wasn't obvious to her but suddenly a soft shade of pink crept across her cheeks. "…There is Roy Mustang. Father and I have already met his family. He's a really nice guy. Well, Maes is nice too but Roy has these really kind black eyes. Sometimes I think he can read me like a book. It's strange…"

_It's not strange from where I'm standing._ Grumman scoffed. _I wonder if Alex knows how his daughter is feeling about a friend…_ "Well they both sound like upstanding gentlemen. Perhaps one day I'll have a chance to get to know them better…"

Riza smiled. In a way, it always felt better to have his approval on things. All her life she's had her father and her grandfather. If they were happy, she couldn't imagine herself not being happy. They stopped talking for about three minutes before she raised her voice again. "Grandfather… Why did you come here right now? Please do not misunderstand. I'm happy that you're here but didn't you recently tell me over the phone that you were in the middle of a big assignment at Eastern Headquarters?"

"You have a sharp memory, my dear." Grumman stopped the car and Riza realized they were at the park. He smiled at her and stepped out of the car. Riza sat confused until he came around and opened her door. "There are things I need to tell you, actually. Won't you come join me for a walk?"

Riza frowned. There was something else he wasn't telling her and it was making her worry. She picked up Hayate and stepped out of the car. It was still a bright clear day outside and they walked side by side through the fields. "What's wrong Grandfather?" His attention turned to Riza who was looking at him with stern, focused eyes. _Just like her mother… never let me keep secrets from her…_

Meanwhile…

Alex stared outside from the window in his study. He kept looking around as if he expected something to come out from a bush. He received another notice from the military that said they'd be paying him a visit soon. _Probably to check up on the story I've been telling them for years…_

Roy's House…

"No matter what I try… I can't get her out of my head… What would you call that kind of feeling?" Roy lay in the middle of his room staring at the ceiling. A variety of books and snacks well spread out around him. Maes sat on Roy's bed just reading his expression. "How does one person invade your thoughts like that Maes?"

His friend didn't answer. It was coming as a shock to him that he was acting so infatuated. _He's acting like some guy in love… That can't be Roy can it? Maybe I should try asking him how he feels about that…_ "Well you know Roy… It sounds like to me that you may really like Riza… maybe even love the girl. Did you ever think about that?"

Roy looked up at his friend and frowned. Yet he didn't frown for long. He was starting to take the words to heart. _Does he think I'm in love with Riza? Well… she's cute. That is definitely for sure. We've talked. There's more to her than just being some rich girl. Besides… I feel like I see something in her. Would you call that love?_ Roy shrugged. "I'm not sure… Maybe I am." He watched Maes' jaw drop. "To get a clear answer… I'm thinking I should really ask her out."

Maes fell back on the bed and noticed a small bag tucked under Roy's pillow. "What's this?" Roy sat up and tried remembering what he had under his pillow. When Maes pulled out the long black velvet box, Roy immediately blushed. Maes opened it and saw the saw chocker Riza was looking at when they went shopping together. "Roy… You bought this…? I didn't expect you to secretly wear jewelry." Next thing he knew, he was smacked on the head with Roy's fist.

"You idiot! That's meant for Riza!" Once again he blushed, he was surprised that he was willing to make that confession out loud. "I… want to give it to her. The problem is that I wouldn't know when and how…"

"Roy…"

Back in the park…

"You see, Riza, there might be some trouble coming up soon." Grumman sat down under a tall tree and Riza followed shortly. Hayate crawled in-between them and started sleeping. He took a glance at Riza, who was looking very concerned, so he decided to keep going. ""Well, due to certain… actions… your father may be sent back to military service. You might be left here by yourself… I, honestly, don't have all the answers but I swear to you, we won't leave you completely alone."

Riza had a hard time registering what her grandfather had just told her. She never remembered her father saying anything about going back to working in an office. It was a little difficult to hear so suddenly. _It's not that big a deal… They count on you to be strong enough to face this. But… I need more information than this…_ "Grandfather… When would my father be going back?"

Grumman sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't say it directly… "Whenever they… find him…" Riza stayed confused until he got up and told her that it was time to go home.

The car ride was eerie and quiet. Even Hayate picked up on the tension and stayed put. Riza kept her eyes fixed on the houses they were passing by. All she could think about was how her father was always there for her. It was a scary thought for her, not having her father close by anymore. _How am I going to handle this? Maybe I should ask Roy about it… Wait, um, or even Maes… It-It doesn't have to be Roy…_ She looked at her reflection in the side mirror of the car. She was blushing and by now it was obvious.

Grumman opened the gate and drove into the driveway of the mansion. Riza stepped out without a word and it made him worried. "Riza? Are you alright, sweetie?"

She didn't turn to face him but simply muttered that she wanted to speak to her father. Without a second's notice she ran up the short stairway to the door, opened it, and ran towards her father's study. She felt almost positive he'd be there.

"Father!"

Alex turned around to see his daughter taking deep breaths. He smiled but it was weak and she saw right through it. Cautiously Riza walked up to him and took his hand. "Father, my grandfather has told me something I can't bear. Would you tell me it's a lie?"

At that time, he couldn't look her in the eye. She had barely started school and now he would have to force this on her. It was too much to think about and not enough time to analyze. His daughter wanted an answer. In fact, he had already given it. When he looked back at her, her eyes were brimming with tears. "Riza…"

"So it's true then is it?" Riza sank down to the floor. It was very out of character for her. Yet, this was the one time where she had no idea what to do. Within a matter of minutes from when she was told the news, she was breaking out in tears. _I don't want to be left by myself…_

Alex knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped at him and started crying. He looked in the doorway to see Grumman standing there with a grim look on his face. He was mouthing the words, "She doesn't know the details…"

Alex nodded and mouthed a "Thank you." And continued to hold his daughter, whom he was afraid to lose…

Author's Notes: Let me start out by saying I'm VERY SORRY for waiting about 20 days to update! I'm SORRY! School will surely pay for this… someday… In any case, here is Chapter 10. Roy is coming around to the whole "love" concept and Riza is about to accept a group of things (including something having to do with Roy). For those who are reading and saying that this is kinda OOC for Riza… I agree with you. However, because this is a fanfic that takes place before the series, I wanted to think of it as evidence of how she became so stern. That's my interpretation. Reviews welcome and SORRY if I make you wait a lot for Chapter 11.

**_BloodAura_**


	11. Popularity

Young Lovers: A Royai FanFic

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… . 

And now time for some response to reviewers (Sorry if I missed you, I try my darn hardest not to forget anyone.):

**Lt. Hawkeye**: Thanks for not going crazy then… I guess I really do deserve several punishments thought. X3

**Tsunade-chan**: Ok, I understand what you're saying. XD

**Rizahawkeye21**: Haha, again I'm happy people are glad about the update! As for Roy, he still needs to figure out the situation before he can try to fit anything in. For nw, I'm trying to decide how Riza will turn up.

**Saun**: To be honest, I thought that too. I was wondering if people though I abandoned this. I'm sorry. I'll try to work on Chapter 12 as soon as possible.

**Tear drops of flaming darkness**: Yippie! Thanks for enjoying Chapter 10!

**THE WAIT IS OVER**: I fell over laughing when I saw that… X3 Thank you and yes, I understand that I really need to update a lot quicker. Also, I'm glad you like Riza's personality here.

**Fanactic**: School is never-ending I'm afraid… TT

Chapter 11: Popularity

The next day of school was filled with Roy's complaints of having to do work. They had their free day and now came the time to solve problems and write essays. He looked at Riza, who shrugged. "I think if it'll help you in the long run, then it's worth doing." Maes did not walk with them to school in the morning. Roy met Riza at her gate but got word that Maes had to take care of a sick family member for the day. Roy complained about several things, but his absence wasn't one of them.

"You're starting to sound like one of those people who like to do school assignments…"

Riza smiled. "Maybe… Then again, doesn't that say something about you, too? What kind of future are you going to lead if you keep on that lifestyle? Why not show a bit more dedication?" The morning walk was doing her good. If it were up to her, she'd choose to forget everything that happened the previous day. Talking with Roy did manage to clear her thoughts more. _I'll have to thank him, though he may get confused if I just say "Thank you for making me forget."_

Eventually Roy got bored enough to start throwing his book bag up and down. Riza asked him why he was doing that and he answered that it was "necessary." However, he ended up dropping it and Riza started laughing. He quickly bent down to pick it up. "Hey, c'mon, that can happen to anyone…"

Riza waved her hand at him. "Yes, but guess what? It happened to you…!"

Roy scoffed, she had him there. Then he decided to have a little fun and grabbed her book bag and took off running. Riza protested but was soon chasing after him. Roy looked behind him and noticed that she was catching up. _Wow she runs pretty fast…_ He smirked and threw one back at her. She grabbed it and noticed immediately that it was Roy's book bag and not hers. Then she stopped and decided to rummage through it a bit, hoping he would stop to try and get it back from her.

Riza's plan worked when Roy looked back to see she was looking through it. "Oh no…" He muttered under his breath. _I think I put her gift in my bag today. How am I going to explain that?_ Luckily for him, Riza was having a hard time sorting through the papers. It was times like those he knew it was good to be a little sloppy. "Hey Riza! What are you doing?"

She looked up and smiled at him. Her hand moved to the zipper and closed it shut and handed it to him. "I figured that this would get you to stop. Don't worry. I didn't actually try to read anything." She quickly moved to snatch her own bag back and was lightly sprinting in the direction of the school. "Let's go Roy! I don't want to rush to my first class!"

A smile crept on Roy's lips. If anything, this was making him fall for her even more. _I was expecting her really find something. It was just a ruse._ Roy shrugged and caught up with Riza, and then they casually walked the remaining distance to school…

At the Hawkeye Mansion…

"Are you sure that you need to go back so soon?" Alex was handing a suitcase to Grumman. "It's not you who's in danger of being here; it is me."

Grumman sighed and took the suitcase from his son-in-law. "I dare not risk them seeing me here. They might limit my freedoms if they do. That would not help Riza at all. That reminds me, how did she fare the rest of the night?"

"Truthfully, I wish that would just disappear. She fell asleep there in the study while I worked. It was as if she was afraid to go to her room and wake up to find me missing…" Alex sighed and opened the car door for Grumman.

"She has every right to be fearful, doesn't she?" Stepping into the car, he tossed the suitcase in the backseat. "I suggest you try to find some way to protect her if you are suddenly 'sent' away." Grumman closed the car door and started the engine. "With the way things are looking, she will be stuck here. They'll probably force you to leave once they get here." Alex nodded and wished Grumman a safe trip back.

"Riza…" Alex looked up at the sky, almost feeling certain that storm clouds would be coming.

Back at school…

Riza had no trouble getting on task once the lessons started. In her opinion, she took very good notes that were easy to study. In physics, she even helped Roy pay attention if even for just a little bit. They had a lab to do and it was meant to brush up on what they studied the previous year. Roy and Riza were stuck with some chemical reactions. Each table was reviewing a different subject. They had no problem except that Riza had to help Roy steady his hand from time to time. Roy felt thankful that they were sitting in the back or else someone would notice how they both blushed when Riza had to take his hand into hers.

Calculus focused on some basics as well. They had a small test on how much they remembered in the subject. Riza finished early and spent the rest of the time looking out the window. Roy took a little longer since he would pause every few minutes to stare at her.

Once lunch came, they were both hungry for food and a little break. Just as they were going to the cafeteria, a familiar person stood in their way. Roy frowned but Riza smiled. "Hello Crystal."

"Hi there, Riza. It was Riza, right?" After seeing her nod, Crystal smiled and suggested that they go get food together. Roy was about to protest but Riza cut him off and said that it would be nice.

When they walked into the cafeteria, Crystal looked over near the food and saw two girls standing around. _Perfect._ The three went to go get food and then walked over to the register. Riza paid first then Roy and finally Crystal. Just as Roy and Riza were going to head outside, Riza felt something hit her.

SPLASH!

Riza dropped her tray and looked down at her uniform to find that it was soaked. Nearby were the two girls who were now holding buckets. Crystal suddenly started laughing and so was almost everyone in the dining hall. Roy was glaring daggers at Crystal as Riza reached up to run her fingers through her dripping wet hair. Before she could think to run, Roy gently touched her arm. She turned to face him, her eyes reflecting embarrassment and a small hint of rejection.

"Let's go, Riza. I'll help you dry off." Roy put his tray down and led Riza outside. He couldn't think of anything else to say. They both walked in silence down the hallways toward the gym. He left her for a split second to get a towel from the locker rooms.

Riza took the opportunity to think. _What was that about? Why did they do this to me? I'm guessing that's the price of popularity nowadays… picking on someone, usually whoever is new…_ She was snapped out of her thoughts to find Roy standing in front of her with a towel on his arm. A weak smile came on her lips and she followed him outside. They found a bench not too far way from the building. Riza grabbed the towel from Roy and started dabbing at her uniform, soaking up the water. The sun was shining still and it helped a little. Once she finished, she sat down on the ground and Roy sat on the bench directly behind her. He grabbed the towel and started to dry off her hair.

Riza whispered. "It was her, wasn't it?"

Roy stopped and looked down at her. "What did you say?"

Riza turned around to look at him, the towel still on her head. "That girl… She made it so that I got wet didn't she? You already looked like you didn't approve of her much."

Roy sighed and Riza came up to sit next to him on the bench. "I don't want to say it was her, but it really does look like it. I guess you could say she's part of the 'popular' circuit." Riza shook her head. It was as she thought. "Even now I don't understand how a new student can be seen as such bait to them." _Plus she's still angry about the breakup. That part is obvious…_

"Thank you…"

Roy jolted out of his thoughts and looked at Riza. She was looking directly into his eyes and it started to make him nervous. "What…?"

"Thank you for not laughing at me and for helping me get dry." By now, Roy was in a dilemma. She was looking at him, really looking at him. Before he knew it, he was leaning in towards Riza. She looked shocked at first but didn't try to edge away. Yet she didn't lean forward either.

And there, under that towel, they kissed for the first time. It wasn't a grand display of emotion, just a light brush of their lips that embodied their feelings. When Roy pulled back, he and Riza spent forever just looking back at each other. Neither one was thinking that it was a bad thing. They were both thinking about how well the moment clicked. It felt so natural to the both of them that all they could do was stare at each other.

When the bell rang, Riza was the first to snap back to reality. Roy came a few seconds later and stood up as well. They had to spilt up right there since their classes were in opposite directions. Riza grabbed her bag and began to turn away when Roy held onto her arm.

"I'll… see you after school okay? To make up for it, I'll treat you to a late lunch."

Riza smiled and nodded. "That'd be great. I'll see you after school." After the agreement, they took off to go to their classes. They both looked back at each other several times as they were walking away. "Maybe things will look up. I may still have that problem with my father but…" She began to blush again. "…Roy will listen to me. I know he will." She reached her hand up to her lips and her blush deepened. _Am I starting to feel what I think I am feeling? Roy…_

Roy was starting to feel a little nervous during his last class. _I didn't expect things between us to go so well… Or that it would feel so natural… That's it! When we go to lunch, I'm going to tell her. And hopefully…_ He reached into his book bag and fingered the gift. _…she'll feel the same way._ When the bell rang, he instantly bolted for the door. Everyone stood in an awkward silence before filing out of the classroom as well.

Riza stood a bit off to the side of the school entrance and laughed when she saw Roy looked around frantically. He finally noticed her and she waved, despite how much she was laughing. Roy walked up to her and apologized for looking so crazy. It was excused even though she didn't understand why he felt the need to apologize. Then, suddenly, he reached his hand out to her and smiled.

"Well then, let's go to lunch then…"

Riza smiled and blushed a little. She took his hand they started walking. They talked about many things and kept laughing the whole time through. He asked about Hayate and she laughed, happy that he was actually thinking of her dog at a time like that. She asked about the family and he replied that they were still nagging at him. There were so many topics. As soon as one ended, another would start just as quickly. All that time, they didn't let go of the other's hand…

Author's Notes: Hurray! I finished Chapter 11 quickly! I'm so happy since I really wasn't expecting this to happen. X3 I feel so touched that people were glad to hear from my story again. I still apologize for that wait. Maybe now I can work more and even finish Chapter 12 soon. Onto the chapter… I added more little romance into this one. Riza is starting to get a little hopeful, despite Crystal. I guess the water thing isn't so bad. To be honest, I wasn't sure how to do that. Bullying is something I haven't openly seen in a while. So I stuck to basic random things. At least I got Roy and Riza to kiss because of it. Their relationship is gonna start going up now. For that reason, I hope people look forward to Chapter 12… I already have a title too: Confessions. Doesn't that make you want to read it? (You can ignore that silly little question…) I wish I could let you but I haven't started it yet. Reviews welcome!

_**BloodAura**_


	12. Confessions

Young Lovers: A Royai FanFic

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… . 

And now time for some response to reviewers (Sorry if I missed you, I try my darn hardest not to forget anyone.):

**Rizahawkeye21**: I've got Crystal all lined up for the following chapter so you'll see that in a few!

**Unexpection**: Yeah I realize that chapter was focused on them, in fact, so is this one…

**Lt. Hawkeye**: Thank you. X3

**InuTachi lover**: I guess I can't resist puppy dog eyes XD Heres the next chapter!

**Cecilia**: Yeah things just are not looking good for her but she's got Roy.

**Yularouge**: I feel so glad that you like the chapter!

**Saun**: Thank you, things like that will only encourage me though… XD

**Tear drops of flaming darkness**: Yes it was a cute moment! I've had the giggles for some time now. X3

**Cashmeritan**: Heres the next chapter so go ahead and read! XD

**Yyhpunk**: Yup, being new can be a drag. Yet some good came out of it for Riza!

**charriXD**: I'm sorry about not updating enough… If I could make more time then I would.

**Jenn – formerly known as Guest**: Makeout session…? Oh my, I wouldn't go into that so suddenly. X3 Thank you for the comment and here's "Confessions" so you can see what exactly they say to each other…

Chapter 12: Confessions

People were pointing and staring from other tables. Off to the side, was a small table for two. In those seats sat a boy and girl who wore uniforms from the same school. The girl, they noticed, had long blonde hair and was absolutely stunning. Sitting opposite from her was the boy and he had short black hair. "It's almost an odd contrast…" They muttered other things about the young "couple" before getting back to their snacks.

Riza was still blushing ever since they left the school. Every time she looked up from her ice cream she'd see him staring back at her. They'd both pause until one started to bring up a topic…

"Is Hayate still as mischievous as ever?" Roy took a sip from his soda.

Riza looked back up at him and smiled. "Yes he is. He won't miss out on an opportunity to play with someone." In her spoon was some ice cream and she was about to eat it before an idea came to mind. _It couldn't hurt to try, right?_ Leaning over, she offered the spoon to him. He looked surprised at first but then helped himself to the ice cream. Once again he tried looking at her but she moved her head down far enough that her bangs covered her eyes. Her mind was screaming until she felt the spoon move, meaning he accepted. _I thought for sure he'd think I was crazy… I wouldn't know if this is good or not but please let this be good._ Afterwards he was about to offer her some of his soda but she dismissed it, saying that she wasn't thirsty. Then again, she leaned over and took a sip anyway.

Once the bill came, Roy immediately snatched it. Riza observed this and suddenly broke out laughing. He remembered about their argument during dinner. Riza kept watching as he reached down to get his wallet out. It was then that she noticed that he had to put the bill on the table. Slowly lowering her hand to her book bag, she snatched the bill and ran towards the register at the front. The people nearby didn't complain but felt nostalgic of young love. Roy bolted out of his chair laughing. By the time he reached her, however, the employee was already handing her the change.

Stepping out of the restaurant, Roy smiled. "So why didn't you let me pay?" Riza followed after him and shrugged.

"It was… my fault that you missed lunch in the first place." She stared down at the ground until feeling his hand brush through her hair. Looking back up, she gave him a weak smile. "You know that they were waiting for me. They didn't do anything to you."

Roy placed both hands on her shoulders and leaned into her. They were centimeters apart and he was looking directly into her eyes. "I don't regret helping you. Please understand that I'll do anything if it means protecting you…" It was then that he let go of her and looked down the street. He tried glancing back at her but it was too hard. _Oh sure, Roy. You just blurt it out without hearing what she has to say… If she thinks you're moving too fast, she might try to avoid you from now on…_

Riza barely spoke up. "I don't deserve it…" Roy finally got the nerve to look at her again and she continued. "I don't deserve it… how well you're treating me…" A sting of guilt struck Roy's heart as he saw tears swell up in her eyes. He gently took her hand and asked her if she was feeling alright. _You might as well then him… Maybe he can help more than you thought before. If he says he wants to protect you, then surely he'll listen…_ It was then that Riza said she had a problem and asked if he'd be willing to listen. Sure enough, Roy agreed and they started walking.

"So, Riza, what has you so sad?"

"I found out something yesterday… I'm not at all happy about it. In fact, it makes me a little scared…" Her expression clearly matched her worries as she kept switching her book bag from one hand to the other and then back again. Roy was about to say something when she cut him off. "My father… works for the military. I have always felt that I'd be next to follow in his job. He's a good man and I know he only concerns himself with how to make my life better."

"Well it looks like he's been doing that, hasn't he?" Roy questioned.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes and he has always been there for me. My mother…" Riza paused, trying to keep the tears from falling. "…died shortly after my first birthday. From then on, all I've ever known was that he was always there and never left me." Roy looked concerned and stopped her for a moment to tell her to turn at the next corner. "Right now, I'm afraid he may not be around as much. My grandfather, who picked me up from school yesterday, came and told me that soon he'll have to return to work. I must admit, I've never known him to go. I have no siblings. I'd be left in that house all by myself."

There was a long pause and Roy was at a loss for words. However, Riza kept going. "Maybe a person might say that I'm overreacting. Yet… I couldn't take it yesterday. I cried and spent the whole night with him in his study. Even now it hurts me still. Though I need to thank you…" She looked ahead a bit and noticed that her gate was coming up. "You…" _You might as well say it._ "You helped me keep my mind off of it. But after what happened today, it still made me think… How do I intend to keep going once he needs to leave? I can't stand it and being in that big house with just Hayate is something I'd rather not let happen."

"You'll be fine…" Roy finally spoke up and lightly touched her arm and slowly moved up to her shoulder. By this time, Riza came to a complete stop. They stood right in front of the gate that led up to her house. Before he knew it, Riza closed any gap between them in a tight hug. She kept muttering that she didn't deserve it. "Hey, c'mon, don't say that. Look, I'll stop by to see you as much as I can okay?" Riza nodded and muttering a "thank you" into his uniform. It was only then that she realized what she had been doing the past few minutes. Instantly she pushed back and apologized over and over.

Again she was interrupted but this time two warm hands reached and cupped her face. Riza felt like her face was on fire and her heart was pounding. On the other hand, Roy had a calm face even though he had a faint tint of pink on him. Her hands reached up and grabbed hold of his. "Roy…?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. It was hard enough to breathe, yet alone try to raise her voice.

"I want to tell you something… Please don't laugh, alright?" Riza assured him that she wouldn't. "I'm not perfect… I've had my share of mishaps and failed relationships. Basically, I'm not saint… Don't give me that smile because I know that you understand where I'm going with that. Regardless, I can't explain what has been going on with me lately. You're standing right here but if I close my eyes, you'd still be there." Riza gasped as he pulled her face closer to his. "Perfection was never something I thought was possible but… I'd be willing to bend over backwards…" He gulped. _It's now or never and never would certainly tear my heart in half._ "…If it meant I could have you… I-I love you."

At that moment, Riza felt as though she could fall over unconscious. He loved her and it showed. Thinking back on it, it was making sense to her. The way he was staring at her, his open kindness and dedication, as well as his words all made sense.

The silence was almost a little too unnerving for Roy to handle. "Please… this silence is killing me. Is there anything that you'd like to say…? Riza…?"

_So how do I respond? He loves me and I'm taken back by it but do I love him? There's something in my heart but I don't want to say its love unless I'm sure…_ She took a deep breath and gave him her reply. "Roy… I care for you. Please believe me when I say that I do but…" He turned away. The last thing he wanted to hear was the word "but." Hurt, Riza walked around to stand in front of him again. "Roy I'm just saying that I want to think about it. I've never had to deal with this before so I'm not sure about my feelings. Could you… let me think it over?"

They gazed into each other's eyes again. He could tell that Riza was really struggling with it. Perhaps it wasn't a good time to confess. _She poured her heart out to me about her family situation and now I dump this on her. Yes, she could use the time to think about it. I'd never try to force her into anything._ Finally Roy smiled and she felt better. "I understand, take all the time you need until you're sure…" He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and started walking by home.

Riza turned around and used her key to unlock the gate and started walking towards the house. For a brief second, she paused and looked around. If only for a moment, she thought that someone was watching her. It was a tough day so she blamed it on stress. Little did she know that there really was someone looking. Across the street from her house, a car just parked. The windows were dark but there were two men looking up at the house.

"This is the place?"

"Yeah, the letters have been coming here and we've received no notices. If it was a wrong address they would at least notify us." The man grabbed some binoculars and spotted Riza. "Besides, that girl right there looks like him. That must be his daughter." He handed the binoculars to his partner and he caught a glimpse of her face as she looked around for a moment.

"Yeah that's probably her. She really looks a lot like him." He sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Let's keep watch for a few days. If we can confirm that he's there and not moving, we'll go in and make sure he comes back with us."

"What about the daughter?"

"We don't need to bring her into it. All we're after is her father. If he didn't want this to happen, then he shouldn't have lied to us about his whereabouts."

Inside the Hawkeye mansion…

Riza was greeted by Hayate, who came bounding down the staircase. She started laughing and picked up the puppy after he slipped on the smooth floor. It was then that she noticed her father looking at her with a smile. "It's nice to see that you're smiling." He walked up to her and kissed her forehead before leading her into the den. Leading her to the long couch, he sat down with her. "Riza, as you know, I may be leaving soon and I apologize for having to remind you of that. However, I want you to know that I've been looking into things to make sure that you're not shut out. I decided to hold a party here in two days. You'll see everyone in the house working so please don't bother them too much."

Riza looked confused. "Father, why would you hold a party?" Alex laughed and explained that he hoped to find someone who could at least come and check up on her every once in a while. Suddenly Riza recalled her conversation with Roy. _I'll stop by to see you as much as I can okay…_ "I understand father. May I go to my room now? I do have some homework that I'd like to take care of."

After Alex dismissed her, she made her way up to the fourth floor. The whole time she kept thinking about Roy's confession. She wished she had an answer for him but she didn't at the time. It was something she really wanted to stop and think about. When she reached her room, she threw the book bag onto her bed and she soon accompanied it. Grabbing a pillow, she tossed and turned about. All that stayed on her mind was the time she spent with him. Every moment of it was pleasant and they made her feel calm. _The party… I should invite him and Maes to the party… Maybe by then I'll have an answer for Roy. I have two days to think about it then._ Soon her book bag was opened and she started on her homework, secretly worrying about a more personal matter…

Author's Notes: Here is Chapter 12 for those who have been waiting for it! Confessions and yes, the big one was centered on Roy. He loves her and has now openly admitted it. It wouldn't be Royai if she didn't love him back right? That will have to wait though. Also tensions are rising due to the fact that the military is now inches away from them. I hope everybody looks forward to the party they'll be having. I also hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm writing this at 12:15 in the morning because I felt I had to finish it for the loyal readers! I'll begin Chapter 13 when I have more energy so, for now, I'm gonna head off to bed. Reviews as always please!

_**BloodAura**_


	13. Reflection

Young Lovers: A Royai FanFic

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… . 

And now time for some response to reviewers (Sorry if I missed you, I try my darn hardest not to forget anyone.):

**charriXD**: Yeah actually you're right, the roles are switched here. Maybe that's why she'll be so protective of him in the future. Anyway, don't worry about the update. I know you're not holding me at gun point of anything hint hint X3

**tear drops of flaming darkness**: Thank you and here is the awaited chappy!

**Lt. Hawkeye**: Yay! I've got you really interested then? Hurray!

**Unexpection**: Yes, its always so nice to feel warm and giggly! I feel that all the time when I read Royai. I won't Riza get into too much trouble when it comes to the military scooping out her house. Give that another two chapters or so.

**Tsunade-chan**: Read on to see Maes' reaction! X3

**Rizahawkeye21**: I'm happy to hear the suggestions. XD I'll see what I can do. I think it's a little late to do a masquerade but I'd love to hear other suggestions! Thanks for reviewing!

**Cashmeritan**: Oooo food! That alone will be enough! X3

**Jenn – formerly known as Guest**: Roy and Riza tend to be pretty easy when you think about it. Maes is the easiest though, but that's my opinion. Thanks for the review.

**BGwildRose**: 400 reviews? I wouldn't have the time for that haha! Thanks for the nice comment.

Chapter 13: Reflection

Neither Roy nor Maes tried to snap Riza out of the trance she seemed to be having this morning. Roy did try to ask but she shook her head and assured him that there were a lot of things on her mind. She didn't have to tell him that his confession was one of them. Blushing, he turned away and apologized for bothering her.

Maes could tell something was going on between the two and so he shifted over towards Roy. "So hey buddy, what is with the shy attitude towards Riza…?" Glancing over at her, Maes noticed that Riza was back in her daze and wasn't paying them any attention. Roy noticed this too but still leaned over to whisper into his ear.

"I told her how I felt about her yesterday. She wants time to think about it. To be honest, I'm feeling very nervous." Standing straight, he looked over at Maes and almost fell over. Maes' face was blank and his mouth was hanging open. A huge grin spread on his face and he started nudging him, saying that he was right all along. He started skipping around Roy and singing some strange tune that he probably just made up. Just as Roy was feeling extremely uncomfortable, Riza suddenly broke the tension with a gasp. They both looked back at her. "What's wrong Riza?"

She smiled and wasted no time in explaining. "Well, my father is going to have a party at our house tomorrow. It's…" She paused. "…an attempt to go to know the neighborhood better! My father and I would like it if you two came too. Did you think you and your families will be able to make it?"

"Your father and mine are already getting along so well…" Roy spoke up. "So you might as well say I'm coming anyway." Maes said he'd tell his parents but they were probably going to end up going as well. By then, they were coming up on the school and after a few trips around the hallways, the bell rung. Riza and Maes walked off together as Roy said he'd meet them for when they had a class together.

Roy was about to turn a corner when he heard a pair of voices coming from the side…

"She was completely drenched from head to toe! That kept me laughing the whole day. It's really a shame that I have no classes with her or else I'd rub it in…"

"Do you think she'll try to avoid anyone during lunch now?

"Maybe… We'll have to see…"

Roy scowled and finally turned the corner. Crystal stood with the two girls from yesterday. The two nameless girls looked shocked but Crystal looked like she had expected him to show up. He was about to speak when they all turned and walked off into the classroom behind them. Roy came close to hitting the wall. He was right and he had a hunch that they would try to do more to Riza. Another bell rung and it indicated that students only had another minute before being marked tardy.

"Darn it… The last thing I need now is detention…" Roy rushed down the hallway, hoping he'd get to his class in time.

Meanwhile, with Riza and Maes…

"So Riza… Roy let me in on a little confession he made to you today."

Riza immediately turned red and tried hiding her face. Roy telling Maes wasn't exactly a bad thing. In fact, she thought he would tell him. After all, she suspected that Roy would've already told Maes about his feelings for her before confessing. "Yes… that's true. I still don't know what to tell him."

"Try not to stress about it so much. I won't force you to think a certain way. All I'm saying is that you should think back on your reactions to him and piece it together from there." Maes reached his hand up and placed it on her shoulder, drawing her closer to him. "In any case, the most important thing to do is listen to what you think feels right…"

She felt like she was almost on the verge of tears. "That makes a lot of sense Maes. I'm feel really about this now. Perhaps I'll have my answer in time to tell him at the party." She looked down at the floor as they continued walking to class. When she looked back up at Maes, she came close to screaming. He had put on a strange face in attempts to cheer her up. Instead it scared her and she fell back onto the ground. Just as Maes was about to help her up, she started laughing. "You didn't have to do that. I'm already feeling plenty better. Thank you for caring so much about me."

"No sweat…!"

At the Hawkeye Mansion…

Alex was walking around the room and smiling to himself. He had just received the most interesting phone call from his father-in-law. It was concerning a few things Riza discussed with him. The most noticeable thing was about the friends she had made. Coming straight down to it, the subject of Roy Mustang was on Alex's mind. He was told that she spoke of him in a way that was admiring. _So is she interesting in that young boy? I've already invited that family to the party. I'll just have to observe their interactions…_ He was cut off from his thoughts when Hayate came in and charged over at him.

Hayate whimpered at his feet and kept walking circles around him, sniffing at his feet. "Do you miss Riza, Hayate?" The puppy barked on cue, as if to answer "yes." Alex bent down and picked up the small bundle of white fur and kept walking around the house. "Call it a hunch, little one…" Hayate's ears perked up. "…I'm getting the feeling that you may need to share Riza with someone else…"

Hayate thought about it for a moment and started barking happily…

During class…

Riza spent most of the time in each class just staring out of the window and thinking about what her answer to Roy might be. Taking Maes' advice, she was thinking back on the time they spent together. It was always full of laughs and good times. She admitted to feeling someone when she first saw him. Later on they met again when her father invited his family to dinner. Suddenly Riza remembered. They chased after Hayate and ended up talking in a field at night. A shooting star appeared and they were also staring at each other. _I simply couldn't take my eyes off of him. It was like I was meant to see him._ Maes looked over at her and noticed she was starting to blush deeper and deeper. She… fell on top of him as they were going back inside. She remembered that too. Then there was dinner. That dinner they had together because Maes had to go home. They had a lot of fun. Thinking back, she remembered how warm it felt to have Roy slip his hand into hers. It was all coming into place. _I can't deny it any longer… looking back… I love him. Roy… I love Roy._ It was during calculus that she realized it. Suddenly she felt afraid to look at Roy because she felt like she'd blurt it out. When the bell ran, the three walked out to lunch.

Riza and Roy were sitting together outside, waiting for Maes to come back with food. For now, Riza wasn't too excited about going in there and so Maes volunteered to get the food. She was still feeling a little bit uncomfortable and so she decided to hint it along. "Um… Roy? I have something to say and it's about what we talked about yesterday."

Roy perked up and fixed his eyes on her. "Yes? Did you find an answer?"

Riza tried not to smile and nodded. "I have. I'll tell you tomorrow at the party. Is that alright with you?"

Roy agreed and added that he'd be waiting until then. Even though he seemed calm on the outside, something was killing him inside. _Darn! I was hoping she'd tell me right now. I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow. I only hope that the news is good._ That was when something came to his mind. "Riza, no matter what your answer is… we can still continue to be friends right?"

Riza looked almost shocked at the question. "Of course we'll still be friends. Now matter what that's something I don't want to lose." They smiled at each other and looked up to find Maes having a hard time balancing three lunch trays. Roy and Riza suddenly broke out laughing.

After lunch was over, she told Maes about her answer. It felt only natural to let him know. However, she pleaded with Maes so that he wouldn't say a word about it. "I won't tell him Riza. Although, let me say that I'm very happy for the two of you. What do you think you'll do from here?"

Riza blushed. She hadn't really thought about it. She was so concerned about understanding her feelings that she didn't even consider the future. Would they start dating? Would they just live with only their confessions? She wasn't sure. "I really don't know. I guess I'll ask him when I tell him. It's better to talk to him directly." Maes agreed with what she was saying…

As usual, the three started walking back after the bell rang. It was Friday so the whole world was charging out of the school gates. Riza sighed and admitted that she would have to go home and help prepare for the party tomorrow. Maes asked if she needed any help but she assured that she was only complaining. Finally they got to a corner where Maes had to go in a different direction. He waved goodbye to his two friends and started walking down the other road.

Roy didn't talk much afterwards and neither did Riza. She was too busy thinking about the party and he was wondering about her answer. If it were up to him, he'd rather her just love him with all her soul. Then again, he would rather her feel that way willingly. They parted when they needed to but not without saying that they'd see each other tomorrow.

Riza let out a huge sigh. _It was torture keeping in my confession to him. Luckily I'll be able to tell him when I see him again. I wonder what I should wear for that…_ She thought about it all the way up until she reached her room. Even when she opened the door and walked up the stairs, she was focused mainly on the problem at hand.

When Alex called Riza down for dinner, she ate silently and answered quickly whenever he asked her something. Before she excused herself, he told her that she had to be ready by 1600 tomorrow. She acknowledged the info and went up to her room to sleep. She didn't as first and just fixed her eyes out over the land from her balcony. By now she couldn't stop smiling. She felt like she was finally going to get a load off her shoulders. All her thoughts were fixed on how that moment would go. What would he do when she tells him that she loves him back?

Those were the kind of thoughts she had before finally going back inside, changing, and drifting off to sleep…

Author's Notes: There we go! Chapter 13 is done! Next chapter will be the declaration of love! Doesn't that make you feel giddy? I know that it applies to me. I honestly don't know when I can get started on Chapter 14. I already have ideas but not the time. I know I keep saying that but I just want to reassure everyone that I'm always thinking about this story. As always, I look forward to reading reviews.

_**BloodAura**_


	14. All I Need

Young Lovers: A Royai FanFic

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… . 

And now time for some response to reviewers (Sorry if I missed you, I try my darn hardest not to forget anyone.):

**ChibiRaccoon**: I hadn't really thought about Roy telling Riza that he went out with Crystal. It might cause more undue stress on Riza's part. But as for everything else, thank you!

**BGwildRose**: Yes, its Royai baby! X3

**Unexpection**: I feel like that all the time when it comes to Royai. Thanks for enjoying yourself! XD

**Rizahawkeye21**: A masquerade did sound like a good idea. I just wish you would've told me sooner! I'm glad you are continuing to enjoy the story!

**Jenn – formerly known as Guest**: We'll have to wait until another school day to see what those girls plan to do to Riza. But hurray, yes Royai love!

**FlOofymikO**: Well here's the next chapter so go ahead and read on!

**charriXD**: Crystal doesn't have to mean the one you know… XD But moving on to other matters… PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ANYMORE! I'm sorry! TT

**InuTachi lover**: Aww thats cute! Here's the next chapter just for you readers!

Chapter 14: All I Need

Riza woke up very early in the morning and started rummaging in her closet. It was 0730 but she wanted to find a dress to wear. Considering how important today was, she needed to find something that would look great on her. There ere so many dresses that she had and she was taking her time to evaluate each one. The black one she wore before was out somewhere getting cleaned. She spent two hours going through her closet before she found something. It was a black dress that called out to her. The sleeves reached down pass her hands so that one could barely see her fingertips. The edges of the dress were lined with black lace. It didn't look big on her; in fact, it was a very slim dress that had dark red ribbons tied around a few places and there were even a few for her hair. Riza started to blush when she remembered Roy telling her that fall was coming so it was going to get cooler. After carefully placing the dress on her bed, she looked for a small jacket to go with it…

Over at Maes' House…

"Oh it's been a while since I've been to one of these parties! I'm so glad these neighbors moved in! Oh honey, do you think this green dress looks alright?"

"It's a little bright but sure! It'll make you stand out. It makes me wonder if I should wear that baby blue suit I wore for your brother's wedding…"

Maes sat off to the side while his parents were debating over what to wear. They were delighted to know that they were invited and also that Maes was already pretty good friends with the daughter. Maes already had a black suit off to the side in his closet so he was occupying himself with some newspaper articles. There were a few interesting ones today and even one that he was responsible for…

His odd behavior seemed to stream off from his parents who were now arguing over the need for a dramatic entrance. Occasionally, he would suggest something but there was too much currently on his mind. The Roy/Riza situation was fiddling around in his head. He had to admit that he'd never seen Roy react like this to someone before. Within a matter of weeks, Roy was muttering about nothing else other than that girl. It was obvious and it was starting to become obvious on Riza's part as well. _Well, I'm glad my best friend seems to be really happy but… How long will that happiness be able to last? Crystal seems to be causing trouble and pretty soon we won't be in school anymore…_ Suddenly his thoughts were making him a little depressed. He stood up and told his parents that he was going to offer his help to Riza. All he did was go up to his room and grabbed the suit before heading out.

When he reached Riza's house, it was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon. She told him that the party didn't start until 1630, or 4:30. Luckily for him, one of the butlers was talking to someone who looked to be a guard at the front. He was let in after mentioning his name, which Riza had given to the servants. Just as he stepped through the gate, he immediately turned around. Even if just for a second, he felt like he was being watched. Scanning the area, all he saw where the other buildings and a parked black car. He dismissed his assumptions and walked up to the door.

Riza was just taking a look around when the master butler informed her that one of the guests had arrived early on her behalf. She frowned and followed him to the door where she saw Maes staring around at every little piece of furniture. "Maes? Why are you here so early?"

He faced her and smiled. "It was getting kinda boring at home so I decided to hang out over here until the party started. Is that alright?"

Before Riza could reassure him, her father came in from another room. He eyed Maes suspiciously before asking his daughter to explain. She walked besides Maes and introduced him. "This is one of the friends I've made. His name is Maes Hughes. He simply came by because he didn't have much else to do until the party…"

Sensing it was his turn to speak; Maes bowed down politely towards the master of the house. "It's very nice to meet you sir. I hope I'm not causing any trouble by coming by so early-" He was cut off by some laughing and it turned out to be Alex.

"Oh don't worry too much about it. I still require to meet all of Riza's friends but you don't have to suddenly go proper. That's for my daughter to do." Even Riza started giggling and _for_ once, Maes felt a little out of the loop. Luckily for him Hayate charged into the room having caught onto his scent…

At the Mustang Household…

The clock next to Roy's bed said 4:13. As if time wasn't bugging so was his tie. _Damn this stupid thing! I could never get it on straight._ Roy's father stuck his head through the door for the fifth time. The previous four times he almost got hit on the head with something. Roy seemed very dedicated to looking nice for this party. However, it wasn't something he was going to stress about. Sometimes his son would just be a complete mystery. He was suddenly blown back when Roy shouted out, "FINALLY!" Roy managed to get his tie on and then noticed his father standing in shock. "Are you alright, Dad? We need to get going right?"

Mr. Mustang nodded briefly before leaving to gather up the girls. _Definitely… He's definitely acting very weird today…_

Luckily for them, Roy's mother along with his sisters was pretty much ready with the exception of their coats. They all piled into the car and when Mr. Mustang turned to look at Roy, he noticed he was looking very anxious…

Hawkeye Mansion – 1630

Riza was very surprised at the turn out for the party. How her father managed to find so many people was beyond her. Yet here she was, standing at the front door with her father who was saying welcome to the guests. She was dressed up and had several of the red ribbons dangling from her hair, which was complimented by many of the guests. She encountered Maes' parents which finally described at lot of his behavior. They settled on a bright pink dress and… an old Halloween costume. Before long, Riza spotted a certain family walking into the house.

Alex smiled and gave Mr. Mustang a tight hug. "Mustang! I'm glad to see that you and your family could make it. You all look splendid."

Roy's father smiled in response. "We wouldn't miss a party you throw. You look very credible Alex. And Riza…" He turned to look at her and smiled wider. "You look absolutely stunning, young lady." She bowed and thanked him for his kind comments. It was then that she finally gathered the courage to look at Roy. He was looking very handsome in his suit and tie. She needed to say something quick or else she'd be staring.

"Roy… Maes is already here so you might want to try finding him…"

Roy smiled and agreed that he should do that. It was better to let some time pass before he tries to get the answer out of her. After all, it looked like she needed to greet people until a certain time. Before he could leave, Alex reminded Roy that dinner would start at 1800 so he had better get there in time. Riza did little else afterwards other than continuing to greet people on their way in.

Roy walked outside to the garden to find Maes sitting on top of a statue with Hayate hanging on to dear life. He shook his head in disapproval and reached up to save the poor little pup from falling. "Honestly Maes, you wouldn't let Riza's dog fall would you?"

Maes smiled and jumped off the statue. "I wasn't going to let that happen Roy. You already seem so defensive." Roy came close to blushing but Maes starting laughing at him. "I'm kidding. So has she talked to you yet?"

He sighed and placed Hayate on the ground. "No, but the party just started. I didn't want to bug her right away." Walking over towards the fountain, Roy sat down. "I… just hope that she'll be happy with her decision, whatever it might be…" He lowered his head and stared at the ground before he felt Maes' hand rest on his shoulder.

"You really shouldn't be so worried about it Roy. You know that she'll do what her heart tells her too and you already told me that you two agreed to continue being friends."

Roy relaxed a bit while he and Maes started playing tricks on Hayate, who was thoroughly enjoying himself. Just then Riza came walking up behind them, announcing that dinner was ready. They followed her into the dining room where so many people where sitting down. Alex was talking to so many families along with Roy's father. They were really getting to become close friends. Riza apologized to the boys saying that she had her seat reserved beside her father but they had to go find a seat.

Dinner was very extravagant. So many dishes were spread around the table. Alex stopped everyone in the middle of the meal to thank everybody for thanking. "My daughter and I are very blessed to have such polite neighbors!" Every one raised their glasses and accepted his toast.

Roy wasn't sure how it happened but he finally managed to see Riza and she finally told him that she wanted to answer his question. The problem was where to go. The garden was very popular. They wouldn't get the privacy they needed there. Finally Riza led Roy to the large balcony that was on the top floor of the mansion. Nobody was up there since they thought it would be rude to raid every single inch of the home.

Roy and Riza ended up looking over the beautiful view of the city whose lights where shining so brightly. A cool breeze swept across their faces and they stood still, simply soaking in the presence of the other. "Roy…" He turned to look at Riza who was already staring him down. "I've really thought long and hard about what you've told me. At first, I admit, I was afraid. It wasn't something I had been expecting to hear. However, I have thought about it nonetheless. And Roy…" He braced himself, very much fearing the worst until he felt a warm hand brush up against his face. Riza was standing very close to him now and softly whispered to him. "I've come to realize that… I love you…" He looked shocked and didn't answer back for a second so she repeated herself. "Roy… I love you…"

Before she knew it, Roy had picked her up and was spinning her around. They were both laughing out loud and they felt truly happy. They were two people who loved each other, a pair of young lovers. When Roy finally put her down, they both leaned into each other and soon their lips met again for the second time. It wasn't anything too passionate, just a realization of their commitment. When Riza pulled away, she blushed and leaned her head on Roy's shoulder. "What do we do from here Roy?"

He smiled and pulled her in a tight embrace. "What else is there to do? We really start developing a relationship, with nothing getting in the way of our future." It didn't matter how the words sounded. They came straight from his heart. Riza was here, in his arms, and it was a moment he'd remember for the rest of his life.

However, their romantic moment was cut short when they heard a faint crash come from downstairs followed by a few screams. They snapped out of their fantasy world and looked at each other. Something wasn't right. They started running down the steps to see what the problem was…

Author's Notes: Hurray! I finished Chapter 14! Embrace in the Royai love people! I sure am! X3 Sorry but now we must focus onto the drama element of the story. What could those screams mean? I think it's pretty obvious actually so I'll try not to sound so dumb now. XD Chapter 15 will probably be written Friday because that's a non-student day for me. Reviews please and take care!

_**BloodAura**_


	15. Hardships

Young Lovers: A Royai FanFic

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… . 

And now time for some response to reviewers (Sorry if I missed you, I try my darn hardest not to forget anyone.):

**Unexpection**: Love is so giggly! XD I can't hold back my smiles…!

**Rizahawkeye21**: Well guess what? You were right! X3 Read to find out what happens.

**Yularouge**: Royai is the very best! X3 And now we'll see more of it since they both confessed their feelings.

**Cashmeritan**: Cliffhangers are so fun! XD

**Tear drops of flaming darkness**: I'm glad you enjoy this!

**InuTachi lover**: Hurray! I feel so powerful all of a sudden!

**flOofymikO**: Here's the new chapter so go ahead and find out what happens next!

**BGwildRose**: I have Crystal pop up again, sorry. But trust me, things will not end up pretty for her!

**Tsuiraku Nami**: Thanks for the review!

Chapter 15: Hardship

Alex was wondering around from room to room as the party was reaching its peak. Some time had passed and there was no sign of his daughter. After dinner, it was like she just disappeared. It all became clear when Mr. Mustang stated that his son was also missing. There was a long pause as both fathers thought about the situation. Afterwards, neither one was mad, just laughing. Mustang began thinking back on how he commented on Roy and Riza. He found it strange how it just seemed to happen.

It was then that Alex decided to ask Mustang a few more details about his son. There was a little bit of concern with it was revealed that Roy has had his fair share or girlfriends and then some. However, he assured himself that Riza would not slip into any trouble without being fully aware of the consequences. _She's smart. If anything seems wrong, she'll handle the situation._

At that moment, there was a loud crash followed by some screams. By the sound of it, it was coming from the front door. Alex rushed over with Mustang following close behind. When they got there, Alex nearly fell over. The military had arrived. The front doors lay on the tiled floor and it was proof enough that things were not going to turn out well. It didn't take long for the two soldiers at the door to announce their intensions.

"We have been deployed here from Central to recover one of our soldiers, General Alex Hawkeye."

When they spoke his name, everyone turned to face him. Alex sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Surely you two would have more manners than this if you come from Central."

"We have orders, General. I suggest you comply by them. As for the rest of you, we doubt there'll be much of a party left so move on out." It didn't take long for the guests to file out of the house except for Mustang. He remained at Alex's side and told his wife and daughters to go on home. He didn't bother to ask about Roy at this time. Chances were that he was with Riza and it was probably better this way at the moment.

One of the two soldiers began to approach Alex and Mustang. They were only about two feet apart when he motioned towards the door. "You don't have time to run away because you're to come with us immediately. You may grab what you need but I can only grant you twenty minutes. Furthermore-"

The soldier was cut off by Alex's sudden attention towards the staircase. Riza stood right above then, her eyes filled with shock. She feared many things but she never imagined that he would be leaving her so soon. Roy was standing right next to her, a comforting arm draped around her shoulder. No one said a word as Alex began to walk up the stairs. However, he paid no attention to her. He brushed past her and made his way towards his room to pack his things.

He came back with a small bag, still paying to attention to his daughter. The bag was dropped in front of the soldier who picked it up and started walking towards the door, signaling Alex to follow. He was just about to walk out of the doorway when he felt something pull at his arm. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Father… You're not really… going are you? Please… say something… to me…" Her voice was cracking and tears were rolling down her face. It was devastating for Alex to see once he turned around. He kneeled down and pulled at her chin to have her look at him. It was amazing to him how she could easily be driven to tears when he always advised her against it.

"Riza… I'm sorry but this is a punishment I have to take. If it were up to me, I would have left my profession a long time ago. Stand tall and be strong for me until I come back. Trust me, I will come back." His eyes lifted to Mustang and Roy, who had come to stand beside his father. Mustang nodded to their wordless agreement. Next he looked to the servants of the house, who also agreed to look after her and so Alex turned his attention back to his daughter. "Remember that you have all the strength necessary to survive in this world…" He gave her a hug and a kiss on her head before turning to leave with the military.

A long, bitter silence fell on everyone. Slowly, the maids began to pick up after the mess. The butler wandered off into the kitchen after looking at Riza with concern. Roy and his father never moved. They were both afraid of making things worse. Seconds later came in Maes. Finally Hayate came walking in and started nudging at her leg. It was then that Riza did something and bent down to pick up her puppy. Hayate wiggled around a bit in her arms but, after seeing she was depressed, started to gently lick at her cheek. Still holding Hayate, Riza walked to the stairs and sat down on the steps. She was cradling Hayate as if she was afraid the puppy would run off and leave her.

Mr. Mustang then decided to sit next to her. She didn't flinch or say a word, only sat there. He reached over and patted Hayate on the head and then cautiously asked Riza how she was feeling. There wasn't much of an answer. All she did was bury her face into Hayate's fur. Roy's father sighed and moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her. It all happened so fast that he barely understood what had just happened. He didn't mind looking over Riza. Alex was a good man and he was sure of it. However, something in the back of his head was very curious as to why he left so abruptly.

"Mr. Mustang…?" Startled out of his thoughts, he looked back at Riza. "I'm sure it's getting late." She lifted her eyes to Roy and Maes. "You can all go if you want to…" Just as the three were about to protest, Riza suddenly let go of Hayate and fell asleep on the steps. The three men just looked in surprise as her breathing was becoming steady so quickly.

Mustang stood up and looked at Roy and Maes. "Nothing for it, you two. I'll go put her to bed and then we'll go home. Just wait-" Before he could tell the boys to wait outside, Roy had approached Riza and was already picking her up. "Roy, what are you doing?"

Roy didn't respond; his eyes were fixed on Riza. His father studied him hard and finally decided it was probably best to leave him be. He and Maes stood around in the main hallway while Roy started walking up the stairs to get to Riza's room.

He was amazed at what he saw. Her room was so elegant and beautiful. What astonished him more was the size of her bed. _Five people could sleep in that thing easily! What does she need a big bed for?_ He sighed and walked up to it and gently placed her down. However, Riza stirred and gradually opened her eyes to see him. "…Roy…?"

He smiled. After all that happened, after that big interruption… she was looking at him again. They stopped a moment as Riza dove into her blankets, feeling very cold. Right after, Roy sat down on the bed and brushed away some tears that were still on her face. "I'm as shocked as you are Riza. Don't forget that I'm here for you. No matter what I'll come help you. For now though, you should get some rest."

She smiled back at him and nodded. Just for the sake of the good things that happened tonight, he leaned over her and kissed her softly on the lips and pulled away. He whispered to her that he'd come back tomorrow and just spend time together. Riza agreed, saying that it was a really good idea. Again she thanked him and also apologized for what had just happened. Roy insisted that the problems she was going through would not be handled by her alone. It was enough to make her blush and turn away. She could hear him chuckling softly as he said good night and walked away.

Mr. Mustang and Maes were playing around with Hayate by the time Roy came back down. The puppy stopped, took one look at Roy, and dashed off in the direction of Riza's room. Maes laughed and proceeded to ask Roy if Riza was going to be alright. "She'll be fine Maes, as long as we don't leave her in the dust…"

Maes grinned and started walking outside. "Of course, we'd never do that to her." The butler and Roy's father were finally picking up the front doors. Using alchemy, Mr. Mustang made quick fixes and asked that they be careful.

Nobody said a word as they walked back to Roy's house. Both Maes and Mr. Mustang were curious about what was going on between Riza and Roy. Maes already knew that they both felt strongly for the other, but he had no idea how the confession from Riza went. Roy father was still very blind to the whole thing. He suspected it a little but there was nothing he could go on. They appeared out of nowhere together and that alone was enough to raise suspicion. Not being able to handle it anymore, he spoke up.

"Roy… Is there anything going on between you and Miss Riza?"

He stopped walked and looked at his father. _Well, it really is about time he asked about that…_ He straightened up and cleared his throat. "I know what you're thinking, Dad. In fact, I don't blame you for thinking it. I'll admit it now. I do feel something for Riza. Before you say anything, just understand that these past days have changed my whole outlook. What I feel right now goes far beyond any simple teenage relationship. You may think it's strange but I know how I feel."

Mustang couldn't believe what he was hearing. His son just openly announced that he had strong feelings for Riza. He wasn't going to try ad think he was lying. There was a sort of bright fire in his eyes that made him believe that Roy's words were true. It really must be that he cares deeply for her. He smiled and they all kept walking. "Would you go so far as to say that you love her?"

Roy looked up at the stars and closed his eyes. "Yes, I love her and she loves me too…" Maes grinned.

Sunday morning at the Hawkeye Mansion…

Riza felt very uncomfortable this morning. When she pushed away the bed covers, she realized that she went to sleep in her dress. Getting out of bed didn't sound too appealing. The maid must've sensed that feeling from the beginning because she soon came in with a try of breakfast. Riza sat up and thank her for doing that. However, it was dismissed by the maid's wishes of simply seeing Riza feel better.

Hayate, who had been sleeping next to her, suddenly woke up to the smell of Riza's breakfast. Sure enough, on the side, was a small bowl that had food for the puppy. She smiled and placed it beside him, warning him to be careful when eating on her bed. Unlike Hayate, she didn't start digging into her food. There were still too many problems going on in her head. The biggest of all was the reason why he was taken away. Both her father and grandfather had told her that the military may come and take Alex away but…

"They never told me why my father would be taken away. Did they assume I already knew or is it that they don't want me to know?" She stared right at the oatmeal that sat in front of her. Picking up the spoon, she finally started eating.

By the time Roy showed up, Riza had already freshened up and was wearing white dress with a blue ribbon tied at her waist. He didn't immediately say hello to her. At first he simply watched her walk around the den. Every once in a while she'd sit down but stand right back up in a manner of seconds. When Riza finally noticed him, she smiled at him weakly and raised gestured a hello to him. He came slowly at first. Now was not a time to be scaring her off. _Keep in mind that she just lost her father… Try not to do anything stupid._

"How are you feeling, Riza?" He watched her sigh and sit back down on the couch. When he came to sit beside her, she leaned her head onto his shoulder. Roy didn't say anything but he understood what her answer was. It was then that he got a good idea in his head. "Why don't we take a walk? We'll take the pup and we can just clear our heads for a bit. You know that you could use the time. I honestly don't think staying in here would be good for you…"

Riza agreed and grabbed her purse, keys, and Hayate. She told the butler that she'd be back soon and walked out with Roy.

Elsewhere…

Crystal and her two friends were walking the streets today and doing a little window shopping. They talked about many things, including Riza. "So did you hear? Riza's father left to go work in the military and she's living alone right now."

Crystal laughed. "Oh she is just making things too easy for me. I'll teach her a lesson or maybe even two…"

Author's Notes: Chapter 15 is now done! I guess you might call this a transitional chapter if it felt like we didn't go anywhere. Be warned though, Crystal and her friends are up and about. If you thought Crystal was mad, wait till she finds out Roy and Riza are in love! There's something to think about while I try to write Chapter 16. Reviews please!

_**BloodAura**_


	16. Being Put Down

Young Lovers: A Royai FanFic

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… . 

And now time for some response to reviewers (Sorry if I missed you, I try my darn hardest not to forget anyone.):

**charriXD**: Haha, Hurray! Everybody dislikes her!

**Beastmaster2003**: Thanks, I'm glad you've enjoyed it.

**flOofymikO**: Don't worry the Royai is getting stronger, trust me! X3

**BGwildRose**: Sorry for this long delay for an update again.

**InuTachi lover**: I have been writing. XD Though it has been taking some time. Crystal will soon get punishment…

**Rizahawkeye21**: Riza's picking up little by little and that's is all in this chapter. You guessed right on something that happens in this chapter so read on to find out!

**Tsuiraku Nami**: Trust me, sometimes I feel like slapping the computer screen when I mention her X3

Chapter 16: Being Put Down

Riza was starting to perk up despite the troubles she had been facing. Roy's face lit up further into the day. The most important thing for him was that she would be able to smile again. It turned out that she really did do a lot of smiling. They walked towards the central square where Roy had absent mindedly tripped and fell into a fountain. He was embarrassed beyond all known words but seeing Riza smile and help him made him feel like doing it a thousand times more. Even Hayate tried to help by licking off some of the water.

After the fountain incident, they both walked hand in hand towards some nice cafés and antique stores. They didn't buy anything but kept commenting on how strange an item was if they ever came by it.

_This is turning out so well. I should've brought that necklace with me. It could've been the best thing to cheer her up._ They sat on a bench on the sidewalk and took a few minutes to rest up. Roy kept trying to focus on a way to make Riza feel even better about herself since she already has to face being alone at home everyday. Just as he was starting to run out of ideas, he noticed a group of familiar girls approaching them from the right. "Dammit…" He muttered quietly.

Riza noticed his soft grumble and asked him if anything was the matter. He only shrugged her off with the excuse that there was a gift he had for her but he left it at his house. "A gift for me? Roy you don't need to give me anything…" She took his hand in hers and smiled. "C'mon, how about we spend the rest of the day just playing with Hayate?" By now the group of girls was getting close enough for them to be recognized by them so he agreed quickly. Roy stood and was about to drag her away until a voice called out from behind them.

"Roy? Is that you hanging out with that outcast?"

Riza rose to stand next to Roy and they were both facing Crystal and her two friends from the previous incident. Roy noticed that Riza tensed up almost instantly and, to be honest, he didn't really blame her for it. Even if it was just one prank, Roy was sick of what Crystal was trying to do. It was obvious from the moment their relationship was going down the drain. No matter what Roy would do he had the feeling that Crystal would try to sabotage it. So he stepped in front of Riza and prepared to take to her defense. "You've got some nerve trying to talk to us Crystal. After all you've done you should be hiding out in your house."

"Oh c'mon now, Roy. I didn't think to even the score for at least two weeks after we broke up. However, you just had to find somebody else and I couldn't hold it in. Whose fault do you think that is?"

Mentally, he cursed himself for letting her say anything. He turned around to see Riza looked at him in a strange way. That was it. It was the one thing he didn't want her to figure out about himself. "Roy…? She… did those things because of that?" He couldn't think of anything to say so he simply nodded. Riza sighed, which was something he wasn't expecting. "I was afraid it would be something even worse than that. Though I must say Crystal…" Riza felt like she got her strength back a bit. "…that's a rather low thing to do, no matter how angry you feel. I was unaware and we weren't even together at the time."

Crystal frowned. "'At the time'? So wait, Roy, you two are now going out?" There was a pause. "I cant believe you feel for whatever lame charm he placed on you, little girl." It was Riza's turn to frown. "Let me guess, he tried saying that your beauty far exceeds any known star right? What's another cheesy line? Oh! Did he say that he's forever tied to you leash? Or how about that he…"

"…loves her?" Crystal placed her attention back to Roy, who had cut her off. "I admit I've said some stupid things but I would never try to do that to her. Everything I've told Riza has meant something strong in my heart. I love her and that's more than I can say about how I felt about you." He took a big step towards her. "Now you promise to leave us alone or I won't hesitate to throw a few unfortunate events your way." Crystal and her friends scoffed and turned heel in the opposite direction. Roy finally took a deep breath and turned back to face Riza. She stood baffled by his big confession. Her cheeks were tinted a faint pink and a small smile spread on her lips. _This didn't turn out as bad as I thought…_

They started walking back home, but making a quick stop at the park. As hayate jumped around after some butterflies, Roy took the time to apologize to Riza about the things he hadn't told her. She was a bit angry at first but after a while she calmed down and said she understood why he hadn't confessed. They stayed for a few hours and finally decided to turn in when street lights began to turn on.

Before taking her home they stopped in front of Roy's house, which Riza finally had the chance to identify now. He didn't come out with anything, or at least anything she noticed other than his uniform. They came to her gate and they both walked back into the house. The butler sighed relief once Riza was back. He kept going on about how he was concerned about where they had gone. They both apologized and claimed that they didn't keep track of time as well as they should have. Riza invited Roy to stay for dinner which was convenient considering that Roy's father just stopped by to check on Riza himself.

On the side, when Riza left to set up the table, Roy told his father that he was thinking of staying just to look after her. He mentioned the situation with Crystal so his father agreed and said that it would be best. The three sat to dinner and talked peacefully for a few minutes. Roy was honestly starving so the bulk of the conversation was filled in by his father and Riza. He would ask innocent little questions such as her views on future careers. Every time she would smile politely and respond that she's thought about it in depth and that she already had a good idea about was sort of things she'd be doing. When it finally reached eight, Roy's father dismissed himself and asked again that Riza be careful. She bowed and thanked him, adding that she understood what good qualities her father saw in him.

It was after he left that it dawned on her. Why didn't Roy leave with his father? She looked back at him and asked why. He told her that he wanted to make sure that she was adjusting okay. Before either one of them knew it, they both sat on Riza's bed just talking about how they both dreaded the return to school the next day. Riza was the one who fell asleep first and Roy helped her slip into the covers. When she was tucked in, he then crawled in beside and rested his head on her shoulder. He didn't think to do anything other than enjoying the feel of her skin as they both slipped off into sleep.

They woke up with their faces placed so close together that one centimeter made the difference between a smile and a kiss. Riza got up first and walked into her room to take a shower. As Roy waited, he pulled out the necklace he had kept hidden in his pocket. Right now was the moment he was going to give the necklace to her. It seemed like the utmost perfect moment. When he heard her shut off the water, he moved to stand in front of her bathroom door. The necklace was the first thing in Riza's face when she opened the door. Instantly she remembered where it was from. It was the one she saw in that jewelry store. Roy moved her in front of the long mirror and helped her put it on. The snowflake was positioned perfectly on her neck. She hugged Roy and muttered a thank you in his ear. However, he was losing his balance and they both crashed to the floor. They laughed for a few minutes before he left the room so that Riza could get dressed for school.

Later, far away, at the military's Central Headquarters…

Alex furiously scribbled a note onto a thin piece of paper and slammed it on the desk. His chair turned so he could stare out the window. Some time had passed since he was put back to work in an office, away from his family. Mustang had written him a letter a few days back talking about all that had been going on back home. Alex payed even more attention to the notes regarding Roy and Riza. It seemed as though the two were truly acting like a couple who were desperately in love. Mustang noticed how every minute they had been spending together was never occupied by an argument, unlike his previous relationship with Crystal whom had kept her distance away from the both of them. Any tiny spat they had was trivial and only lasted hours not days or weeks. It made Alex smile to read that Riza had found a man who has become very dear to her. Yet, it also made him feel a sting of sadness. It also meant that reading about her love life meant that he was nowhere near to take in the happiness with her. It was soon becoming too much to handle. Grumman had made trips to see him as often as he could. It was painfully obvious how much Alex had been suffering and he only hoped that he wouldn't do anything drastic. Unfortunately, his suspicions were confirmed.

It was that night that Alex starting packing things at his house. Now the suitcase was placed next to his desk. The note on his desk said: "I think I'll take a vacation to the west." He made no hesitation except for lingering in his office until it was close to midnight. His train would leave at 0100. Although he wrote "west" he was really going to the east. A part of him knew that they wouldn't be so easily convinced of it so he had been purposely chatting on and on about taking a trip to the west, since it was such a quiet part of the nation. He would make the claim that he needed to stop worrying about his daughter and that he knew she was in good hands. It was enough to make most of the soldiers convinced.

When his subordinates walked in the next day and noticed the note, they instantly rushed out of the office…

Back to Roy and Riza…

It was another bright clear day in the park as Roy, Riza, and Maes were having a picnic. Hayate was off to the side running about. Roy was laying down with his head in Riza's lap while Maes was stretching out in every direction of the grass. It was enough to make Riza giggle. "Not comfortable, Maes?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "That's not it. Just having a little fun. You better not move too much cause it looks like Roy feel asleep."

She looked down to see that Maes was right. Roy was lying peacefully and breathing steadily. She reached down and parted his black bangs from his face. It looked like nothing in the world would wake him up and that suited her just fine. However, his peaceful slumber was cut short by a certain little puppy bouncing onto his stomach. "Ooof!" Roy suddenly jumped up, causing Hayate to tumble back onto the grass. "Hayate! Why did you go and do that? I was having a nice nap!"

Riza started giggling and Maes followed suit. Roy glared at Maes but was soon found laughing himself. He reached over and grabbed a sandwich from a basket that lay next to Riza and took a big bite. Riza commented on his eating habits and he responded with a kiss on her cheek. Maes rolled his eyes and smiled. He grabbed a chuck of grass, along with the dirt, and threw in Roy's face. Immediately, Maes broke out laughing at his victory. Roy demanded why he did it and the answer was simply that he felt bored. Hayate barked and once again jumped onto Roy. He picked up the little pup and laid it on it's back and scratched it's belly. Hayate kept squirming around until he noticed someone else approaching the group. Riza gasped, Roy sneered and finally Maes yawned. Crystal stood in front of them and she didn't look too happy.

Author's Notes: I would like to apologize for that long wiat that I made everybody go through. Chapter 16 was held back so many reasons but tonight I worked so hard to write the whole thing. Well Time has passed and Roy is very happy with his Riza. But Crystal once again spells trouble. Trust me folks, Chapter 17 will spell her undoing. So I hope those who hate Crystal look forward to that. And what about Alex? Things are happening. Review as always please!

_**BloodAura**_


	17. Just Wouldn't Listen

Young Lovers: A Royai FanFic

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… . 

And now time for some response to reviewers (Sorry if I missed you, I try my darn hardest not to forget anyone.):

**charriXD**: Here's even more suspence! XD

**Tsuiraku Nami**: Don't worry about it. I thought that was cute! X3 I made no delay in writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy!

**flOofymikO**: I think its important to be able to say you love someone to other people right? And yes, Maes rules!

**Rizahawkeye21**: Riza is a strong girl, she picks herself back up! XD Here's the next chapter!

**InuTachi lover**: I have homework too so I hear that. Here comes chapter 17 for you people! XD

Chapter 17: Just Wouldn't Listen

Crystal sighed and began tapping her foot on the grass as if waiting for them to acknowledge that she was there, so they did. Maes, wanting no trouble at all, stood up and tried his best to cheerfully greet her. However, she did not pay attention to him. Hayate came, sniffed at her feet and started barking at her. This annoyed Crystal and she ended up kicking the pup a little bit, which cause Riza to suddenly jump up and go tend to him. Roy frowned and walked up to her. "Just what is it that you want now? I thought I told you not to bother us anymore."

"I thought that, for once, I'd listen to you and see just how long this joke of a relationship lasts." Crystal shook her head and stomped one foot into the ground. "However, much to my surprise I find that after all this time I haven't even noticed one true argument spark from you two. It make me so damn mad that you think she's so important." She cast her gaze over to Riza and turned her head away in disgust. "Just what is it about rich girls anyway?" Crystal heard a noise and could see in the corner of her eye that Riza had stood up, giving Crystal her full attention so she continued. "Is it their vulnerability or just the grand thirst to be set for life financially…? Are you used to it Riza? Letting yourself be taken advantage of just to see that they probably don't care about you at all?"

"Stop it!" Riza shouted. Hayate whimpered and hid behind Maes. "Please, have you no bit of kindness to stop what you're saying? I haven't experienced that before and I know that I never will…"

Roy agreed to Riza's outburst. "You've got to stop trying to put our lives down! So I dumped you! So what? Listen to yourself! Not a moment too soon if you ask me!" He sighed. "If I had known you'd end up this way, then I would never have asked you out in the first place." Roy turned his heel, facing away from Crystal. Enough was enough and he was honestly sick of it.

Having noticed, Riza walked up to Roy and placed her hand on his shoulder. She tried asking if he was alright but he muttered something she didn't understand. Yet, at that moment, Crystal walked up to the two of them and slapped Riza square in the face, causing her to stumble back a bit. "Quit it with your lousy baiting! It's not just Roy that was bugging me, its you too! Your stupid family name! Yeah, I know that 'Hawkeye' is an important name. Here you waltz in and automatically you seem to have everything so neatly pack up for you…"

Once again, Roy crossed paths between Riza and Crystal. This time, however, there was so much anger in his eyes but also a sting of guilt. _This is all my fault, isn't it? I should've been honest from the start to protect Riza and now look what has happened._ He took a deep breath and looked behind him, noticing that Maes was walking up beside him. Riza watched as the two stood before her, ready to defend what had happened to her. Never before had she felt such loyalty on her behalf that she was more than ready to do the same for them. "Crystal, you've got to realize that Riza is not some spoiled rich girl…" It was strange how Roy and Maes seemed to say it in unison.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be letting those two fight her for me. If I plan to go further in my life I need to be able to take action…_ Riza picked up Hayate and walked up to Crystal until they were only inches apart. Her look wasn't threatening thought. In fact, it looked a little sad and apologetic. Crystal was taken back a bit. Roy, along with Maes, was about to interject when Riza cut him off.

"Crystal, please just try to ignore me if I cause that much of a problem for you. Believe me when I say that I have never meant to do anything like that! However, when you simply try to put me down without even trying to make an effort to understand me, then who is the bigger fool here?" Taking a deep breath, Riza calmed down a bit and turned around to say thank you to Roy and Maes. "I'm sorry if it looks like I'm trouble." Her friend smiled and laughed, completely ignoring Crystal. That was when she finally got fed up with it all. They were acting as if she didn't exist.

It was finally the last straw and Crystal lunged forward at Riza and pushed her into the ground. Maes and Roy suddenly jumped into action and tried to pry Crystal off her. The whole time Crystal had her hands around Riza's neck, trying to strangle her. She noticed the necklace around Riza's neck and ripped it off of her, which hurt her immensely. Unfortunately for Riza, she wasn't strong enough to get her off. Crystal's thumbs were pushing down with excessive force. By the time they managed stop Crystal, Riza had already passed out. As for Crystal, she kept yelling about how she had it coming. She kept screaming about how troubled times would be in her life always. It was almost as if she was muttering a curse on her behalf.

Luckily for them, they saw a policeman patrolling the park and dragged Crystal along to explain what had happened. The man was shocked at first but ended up taking Crystal away to her parents, saying that it was a serious thing she had done. Roy and Maes rushed back to Riza to find that she still hadn't woken up. Hayate was cuddled next to his master, licking her face and whimpering…

At the Hawkeye Mansion…

Riza fluttered her eyes open and noticed that she was lying down on a soft… bed? Sitting up, she realized that she was back in her room. Maes was sitting beside her bed and smiled when she woke up. "You really scared us there, Riza… Are you alright?"

One hand touched her neck and she sighed. "I guess so. That was very unexpected and a little scary. Who would have thought that she'd just attack me like that…?"

A knock came from the direction of her door and Roy stood in the doorway. "Turns out her parents are going to keep her on a close watch now. I recently went over there to give her one final piece of my mind." He walked up to her bed and gently grabbed one of her hands. "Look, I'm really sorry that it had to turn out that way. I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life."

Riza blushed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. There only thing that matters is that we're all okay. I would never want anything to happen to the two of you. You can count on that…"

Back at School…

Crystal was absent from school for about three days before she came back. Things were different. To put it bluntly, she looked like a mess. Nobody even dared to say hello. They heard about what had happened and starting fearing the worst. More and more people opened up to Riza as a result. They soon found out that she was really a sweet girl and it was obvious that she and Roy were fixed on each other. It took a few weeks before things settled back down around campus.

During that time, Roy and Riza continued to spend meaningful time together. They even started talking about the future. Riza was still set to enlist in the military, which didn't really please Roy very much. However, she assured him that her skills have not dulled and that she would be just fine. Roy sighed and explained that he was still worried regardless of how well she could take care of herself. For the moment, they ignored the subject and continued to talk about their goals in life, rather than the paths they were going to take in order to complete them.

There was never much to do in that town but it had always surprised them how they managed to see the world from just one spot. At one point, Riza had received a letter that her father somehow disappeared from his post and has been gone for a few weeks. Something told her she should worry and yet her instincts told her that he was fine. There was a little voice in her head that said Alex was not in any danger. Other than that, there were no other crucial incidents in her life for the time being.

One day, Riza was walking back home with Roy when she spotted a familiar black car near the gate of her house. She paused and took the time to study it. Roy also stopped and asked if there was a problem with a car being parked there. However, she assured him that it was nothing and both walked up to the house. Riza suddenly yawned so they both walked up to her room. Before she could take a nap, Riza and Roy sat down to do the homework they had for that night…

The butler walked into Riza's room when it was getting a little too quiet. The situation he found them in was better than he had feared. Both of them were passed out on the floor. By the looks of it though, they had completed their homework. Taking in a deep breath, the butler walked over to the phone near Riza's bed and informed Roy's father about the snooze his son was taking. There was a pause and then a laugh on the other line as Mustang said that he wouldn't worry so much now. Before he left, the butler took two blanket's out of Riza's closet and covered each of them with one so they wouldn't get cold.

That night, in the black car…

"There haven't been any signs of that guy coming back here. But it seems like that girl is starting to get a little suspicious about us being here."

"Are you crazy? It's just a black car she saw in the same place twice. How is she going to figure out anything from that?"

The same two men who were deployed to retrieve Alex were back on post outside of his house. There was always the notion that he would really come back but it seemed like a bad tip at the time.

"What are we going to do if he shows back up here? I doubt he'd be so polite about it for the second time."

"We'll need to… convince… him to come along with us. We'll have to use whatever means necessary…" The man sitting at the driver's seat pulled out a cigarette and light it. From that point on, neither of them talked. There wasn't anything important going on until 2000 when the dark haired boy was leaving the house. They remembered him coming in with the girl and paid him no attention.

The rest of the night seemed to go without incident. However when it reached 0230 the next day, they heard something. One pulled out binoculars and tried taking a peek around. He finally managed to catch sight of a shadowed figure walking within the mansion's walls and making its way towards the house. He grinned, the man was finally making his move. All that was left was to take action…

In Riza's room…

Roy and Riza had woken up around 1800 and had a quick dinner. Afterwards Roy left, saying that he didn't want to stay too long or else his father would get very curious about his late stay over. There was already suspicion regarding the time he spent the night. In all honesty, nothing had happened no matter how much Roy wished there could be. In fact, they spoke about it once and agreed that it was something they didn't want to risk doing until they got older. Therefore, Roy dismissed himself and said that he'd come by again soon and was gone with one final kiss on the lips.

Riza went back to her room when he left. She collected the homework papers she had lying around and sorted them back into her book bag. Even though it was only 2000 when Roy left, she was still pretty tired. The nap she took earlier was still taking over her body. If she tried staying up any longer then she'd never be able to go back to sleep. She slipped out of her uniform and into her night clothes and immediately got into bed. Reaching over, she turned off the lights and started to drift to sleep.

She fell asleep pretty quickly and didn't stir even once. However, late into the night, something woke her up. Someone was nudging her shoulder and softly whispering her name. She muttered something and tried flipping over. It didn't stop the person though. By the time she decided to sit up, she understood how dangerous it was when someone she didn't recognize was in her bedroom. She leaned towards her lamp. Her hands were shaking but she managed to reach over and turn the light on. It took a few seconds for Riza to get used to the light and clear her vision. When she saw who it was, she nearly fainted. The letter was right and so were her instincts.

"Riza… I'm sorry if I scared you… How have you been?" Alex reached a hand out to touch her face. He was worried that he was only dreaming that he was there. Nothing else mattered at the moment so long that he was able to see his daughter again. Alex grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Whispering in her ear, he would apologize for his absence and plead that he would try his best to make it up to her. He heard no response from his daughter, only the tightened grip she had on him was present…

Author's Notes: I'm so surprised that I managed to finish this so early. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really like writing it. The reason why should be pretty obvious don't you think? X3 I have to inform you people that there are only three chapters left to the story: 18-20. Things are coming to a close so pay close attention since I'm gonna try to link it back to the series itself. In fact, I've been thinking about writing another Royai fanfic that runs along with Roy and Riza in the military. I dunno if that sounds interesting to anyone… We'll just have to see right? Reviews are always welcomed and very much loved! I really hoped everyone enjoyed reading Chapter 17. Onward to Chapter 18: Breaking Apart!

_**BloodAura**_


	18. Breaking Apart

Young Lovers: A Royai FanFic

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… . 

And now time for some response to reviewers (Sorry if I missed you, I try my darn hardest not to forget anyone.):

**Lt. Hawkeye**: Aww! Thank you some much for your comment! I feel so touched that you like my story.

**Rizahawkeye21**: Yes, only 3 chapters left I'm afraid. More fanfics are sure to come though, you can be sure of it! I love Royai too much to just stop. (Though I may take forever to update)

**Unexpection**: Oh no I've made you rot! I can't believe I did that. Its been about a month since I've updated and I'm SORRY! I'm glad you like the story but I'm so guilty about the wait…

**BGwildRoze**: I have always had this ominous feeling about black cars. (And yet, I'd like mine to be one… weird…) In any case, thank you for always reviewing when you can.

**Jenn – formerly known as Guest**: Thank you so much and it's nice to hear from you again.

**GATX – 105B**: Thanks! I took a long time though. I'm sorry.

**InuTachi Lover**: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Sorry but only 3 chapters are left, yeah. I have no time to write a one-shot for Christmas but I plan to for New Years.

**Tsuiraku Nami**: Well here's the update… A late one but at least it's here… right…?

**ChibiRaccoon**: Well at least Crystal is no longer in the picture. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 18: Breaking Apart

Roy and Maes were very concerned when Riza didn't show up to go to school that morning. Upon asking, Roy quickly said that she seemed fine last night. They waited for twenty minutes before leaving to avoid being late to class. The whole day was depressing. Roy found himself unable to focus and stared out the window every ten seconds. Whenever he walked down the halls, he secretly leaned an ear into other conversations. It was his own little way of finding things out. Everyone was asking if he was alright and some dared to ask where Riza was. Whenever someone tried, Maes would quickly shove them away and reassure Roy. All in all, it wasn't a very pleasant morning.

At lunch, Roy and Maes sat outside. Although it was lunch, Roy didn't do very much eating. His eyes wandered up towards the sky. Things felt so wrong without her there. Being without her only made Roy think about the times they _were_ together. It was only one day but something was clawing at his insides. _After school I'll go visit her. I don't care if I have to climb over the wall. Heck, I'll burn the wall down if that's what it takes to see her. I know it has only been one day but this is torture!_ Finally, Roy felt convinced to start eating his food. However, he still took his sweet time chewing every bite as he continued to look up at the sky. By this time he noticed that dark clouds were coming in. He heard Maes say on the side that I looked a lot like rain.

"That won't make anything better…" Roy muttered.

At the Hawkeye Mansion…

Riza had slept in that morning. Her father told her to the previous night. By the time she opened her eyes it was closing in on 1000 hours. Hayate was still sleeping peacefully on the pillow beside her when she lifted her body from the covers. Her mind was still in a haze as her eyes traveled all across her room. The balcony window was open and the drapes were blowing softly in the wind. In the corner she noticed her gun case. She could look inside a little from the angle she was sitting at. The guns were placed upright with the correct ammo on a tiny shelf next to the guns. It made her smile. There were only lovely memories tucked away in that case. That was when Riza suddenly had the idea of asking her father to go downstairs to the shooting range with her.

After climbing out of bed, Riza slid on a pair of slippers and pulled on a robe. She walked over to her gun case and pulled out a rifle. There was a small box next to where it stood that held the ammo and she took it along as well. If she needed anymore they would be at the range as well.

As she walked down the stairs she noticed that hardly anyone was at the house today. She spent a few minutes looking around the house to see if anybody else was there and there wasn't. She frowned and looked in the kitchen to find Hayate eating. Just as she was heading towards the basement, something came over her. Riza had forgotten to tell Roy that she wasn't going to school today. Her hand slowly reached up and covered her mouth. How could she have forgotten something so important? Suddenly she was filled with so much worry over the matter. _Would he be mad that I didn't tell him? Did he worry? I would never want to be the cause of his suffering. Too much is happening right now and the stress is getting to me…_ Riza decided that she wasn't going to be kept in the dark about it any longer. For her own relief she walked down to the basement and prepared to fully confront her father on what was going on lately.

Outside the Hawkeye Mansion…

Two standard black cars drove up to the one already parked at the sidewalk. Everyone walked out of their cars and stood together…

"Confirmation?"

"Yes, we'll be taking them back soon. However, it would be best to wait for a cover of darkness. Let us meet back here at 2030 hours."

Back to Roy and Maes…

The rest of the school day went without incident. Even if there had been, Roy was too spaced out to pay it any attention. Maes was concerned the whole time and even offered to walk with him to Riza's house.

"How did you know I was planning on going there?"

Maes laughed and put an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Roy my friend, you've become very predictable. After knowing you for so long, I can tell what has been bothering you… what makes you mad, which is usually the result of something I did…" Roy laughed. "…and I can tell what makes you happy and it's clear to see that _she_ really makes you happy… I must admit that I was skeptical at first. She was nice enough but you can't guarantee anything with just that. But look at you; you're beaming whenever you get the chance to see her. Let's go pay her a visit then. What do you say?"

Roy took a long look at Maes. _Wow he really understands me well. It's comforting to know that someone is so familiar with you._ "Yeah, let's go and…" Before Roy could finish, he saw his father standing at the corner of the school.

They both walked up to him and there was an awkward silence until Maes spoke up. "So Mr. Mustang, what brings you here to the school? Is something wrong?" Roy's father simply shrugged and explained that he started a week vacation and he thought to spend the first day with his son and his best friend. "I see, that sounds nice, sir." He looked and Roy who was slumping his shoulders down in defeat. It was then that Mr. Mustang asked…

"Miss Riza isn't with you? I was going to invite her too…"

Roy lowered his head and that was Maes' cue to cut in. "We think she's sick. She didn't show up for school today… Roy is a little worried so don't mind it too much." Roy's father nodded and started talking about how much he worried over his wife once they got married. It was something Roy wasn't really concentrating on.

"Cheer up son! Why don't we just relax for a bit and go see her. We'll even invite her out to dinner and you two can talk a bit alone if you'd like. I trust you enough son, especially since you've made this type of decision. So why don't we go out and loosen up a bit?"

Finally, Roy smiled and agreed to the offer. A nice quiet dinner with Riza would be nice. He could wait until then, couldn't he?

Inside the Hawkeye Mansion…

Riza sat still on the couch and stared at the floor. There was remorse in the fact that she demanded to know why her father had kept so many secrets from her. There was too much going on for her to understand. It was even more painful when he had to include her mother in the story. She loved her mother for as much as she could remember and will always remember. However, to hear about her that way was too painful. When all suspicions were placed aside, the silence continued to loom in the room. Riza was trying her best to hold back the tears but it was difficult. For some strange reason, she began feeling a bit sleepy. Alex noticed and suggested that she go take a nap to let everything settle in.

So Riza obeyed and went up to her room to get some sleep. She didn't bother changing since she was still her night clothes. Just before she drifted off she looked at her clock and it said _1900_. "Seven o'clock huh?" She yawned and rested back into her bed. It would be the last peaceful sleep she would get in a long while…

Alex watched as his daughter walked up to her room. Too much was happening and it just added up to their separation. It was enough to drive the man to tears. He almost did but found Hayate and began to play with him. As long as he could distract himself, the pain didn't seem so bad. He didn't focus on how long he played with the puppy but he suddenly became worried when he heard a lot of noise going on outside. He finally looked at the time. "2100… Who would be here at this time?" He positioned himself to look out of the window. Suddenly he frowned when he looked outside. He could've sworn that he saw several dark shadows moving around.

He wasted no time and rushed downstairs to grab a gun. By the time he got back up he was face to face with a large group of military officials. A cold look pierced their skins that suddenly turned to worry when he heard a scream come from his daughter's room…

With Roy…

Maes and Roy's father decided to let Roy go up to the house alone to ask Riza out to dinner. They had taken a lot longer than they had expected. It was approaching ten o'clock and they wondered if she'd still be awake. Roy climbed over the fence and noticed that the door was open just slightly. It was enough to make him worry. He turned around and told them to come with him. They were all concerned to open the door and find blood on the floor and the front hall was a mess.

Roy wasted no time and ran up towards Riza's room. It took Maes and Mr. Mustang a few more seconds before chasing up after him. When Roy reached her room, he was shocked. The whole room was a mess. Things were flung about from one place to another. He kept walking in and noticed that her clothes were missing from the closet and all her other personal effects were also gone.

Finally Maes and Roy's father showed up and they all stood in the messy room. Mr. Mustang stepped ahead of Roy and began looking over the area. When he came to a conclusion, it was too painful to mention. However, he had to say it. Slowly turning around, he looked at his son directly in the eye. "Roy…" His son nodded. "…the way this place looks… It was obviously a struggle. I don't know what happened exactly, but it looks like Riza was taken somewhere. Where that somewhere is I don't know but it looks like she didn't go willingly…"

Roy finally fell down to his knees and did something he hadn't done for years. He began crying. It would've been so much better if she simply wanted nothing more to do with him. However, to be taken away… kidnapped? He never said a word, he only cried and that was enough for them to understand his feelings. He lifted his head up a bit and noticed something that was halfway under her bed. It was the necklace that he had given her. It must've escaped her grasp. He slowly reached over to grab it. His fingers were trembling the entire time. He brought it up to his face and said nothing. He stood up and walked outside to the balcony. The cold wind was stinging his neck and drying his tears. He leaned forward across the railing and muttered a million apologies. He didn't budge from that spot until daylight crept across his face.

Someday, he decided, he _will_ see her again. After all…

"I'm an alchemist… Let's just see who tries to stop me…"

Author's Note: I'm so cruel aren't I? I apologize so much having taken so long to write Chapter 18. Too much has been going on and I blame teachers for this…! In any case, how about the story? It sounds like the end for them doesn't it? Not quite! The next two chapters: _Roy_ and _Riza_ will be kinda short chapters explaining their lives up until they meet up again in Ishbal. They're also written in the first-person so it'll be more personal. I realize that the details of Alex's actions are still vague but that's going to be explained in Chapter 20: Riza from her point of view. From then on, I'm not quite sure what to do. I've been too busy to write a Christmas One-shot or something even though I really wanted to. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to write a One-shot for New Years! That'd be fun. Anyway, I've already gotten started on Chapter 19: Roy. I am working hard to finish that in about two days so expect a quick update. I promise!

_**BloodAura**_


	19. Roy

Young Lovers: A Royai FanFic

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… . 

And now time for some response to reviewers (Sorry if I missed you, I try my darn hardest not to forget anyone.):

**BGwildRoze**: You're really nice to say that about the reviews. Sometimes I think it's the title that can draw someone into the story and the summary too but good luck getting me to come up with good ones.

**Rizahawkeye01**: Hurray! You choose to review my story. I'm glad you've been enjoying it!

**Tsuiraku Nami**: It IS a little depressing isn't it? Thank you for reading.

**Unexpection**: I'd love to hug Roy. X3 He needs the comfort…

**InuTachi lover**: Here's one of the last two chapters, I hope you enjoy!

**Rizahawkeye21**: You're asking lots of questions concerning Riza… XD Sorry if it's Riza then you'll have to wait till the last chapter. But for now, here's Roy Info.

**Lt. Hawkeye**: Poking would work considering all my friends like to poke me. X3 Hurray another satisfied reader! I pray that you like Chapter 19!

Chapter 19: Roy

_It broke my heart to find the house empty. There was… blood right when you walked in the door. Everything was there. The furniture was all in a huge mess. When I went to check their rooms… everything was empty. Her clothes were missing. All her jewelry was gone, save except for one. The one I had given her was on the floor next to her bed. It was all too overwhelming and I cried. Let nobody ever mistake it… I cried. I lost someone I loved and still love and will always love. She was my precious little bird. I dare anyone to doubt our love after looking over the time we spent together. Thinking about it now makes it all the more painful. It's hard to think back on that memory._

_We informed the police immediately but they turned up nothing. There were no witnesses and even her dog was gone. There was nothing they could go on. However, there was evidence to suggest that her father had come back. For a second, I couldn't believe it. Perhaps he took her away? What purpose would he have in doing that? My doubts were pushed aside when we finally noticed that there were bullet holes in the wall. Mr. Hawkeye had fought back. It made me think, did he come back to protect Riza? What kind of danger were those two in? In the end, they lacked witnesses and they lacked evidence. The investigation was closed in three days._

_Hearing that didn't bode well with me. How could they simply give up and go home? Was there no longer a sense of responsibility left in their minds? I stayed in my room for two weeks. I never let them grab the necklace from me. Everyone became very attentive. It was as if they just now realized how deeply I cared for Riza. I think it was obvious from the start. Maybe they just thought that I was dreaming things. To that I say it wasn't a dream. It was far from a dream. It was real and it was our lives._

_Two years passed before I could see her beautiful face again. Two years before she could reach out and touch me. A lot happened but never once did my love for her falter. However, I made many mistakes. Any type of womanizing I did before her worsened once she disappeared. I couldn't handle that emptiness. I sought out to find anyone. Any girl would do as long as she didn't ask any more of me. I worried Maes. I made my father furious. I apologized to Maes but I walked out on my father. I graduated as soon as I could. When that day came, I walked out the door. The first thing I did was head out towards Central. It was just my luck that exams were soon approaching to become a Nationally Certified State Alchemist. If anything was going to help me find her, it was going to be the power welded within the title of a State Alchemist. I signed up and began to study with no breaks in between. Nothing would stop me from gaining what I wanted. Maes dropped by and lived with me once he saved up the money._

_He started telling me things. Apparently Mr. Hawkeye was in some trouble with the military and Riza was dragged into it. That was all he could tell me. Any other information was either too difficult to grab or kept secret and not written down into files. He saw how determined I was with everything and in a few days, he enlisted into the military. I was shocked at first but then smiled at him. He knew me too well, just like he had said that day._

_That day… I blamed myself forever for that day. I wanted to see her as soon as possible. If I declined my father's offer and ran to her, I could've saved her. She could've remained at my side and perhaps we could've gotten married. It was not my place to try and put the blame on either my father for making the offer or Maes for having me agree. No matter what, my thoughts creep back to that day, our final days… Back then Maes again proved how well he knew me by yelling at me. "What good will it do you to blame yourself?" He said. "Do you think Riza would want this of you?" He demanded. He's right. Riza wouldn't want me like this. She deserves a strong man and that's what I aspire to be._

_At one point, Maes tried telling me things about my family but I was still too stubborn to pay close attention. My sisters were getting married and my mother landed a huge promotion. That's about all I remember when it came to my family. Whenever my father was mentioned, I zoned out completely. We didn't get along once I shut myself away. We screamed at each other when I decided to go sleep around. He didn't care anymore by the time I walked out of the house. Why would I pay attention to what _he_ has done?_

_So many new things were going on. Central was always booming with news concerning the uprising in Ishbal. I never understood why we needed to slaughter people. Even now I don't, which is why I've made that vow._

_I felt happy for Maes when he met Glacier. It made me think back on my own happy memories. Maes would constantly ask if this ever bothered him. Such a good friend, it could never bother me. He deserves happiness too. That's what I told him before I stepped out the door… to take the exam._

_Needless to say, I passed. My flames were more than enough to prove that I could serve some purpose for them. "The Flame Alchemist" that's what they began calling me. I am now the Flame Alchemist. I didn't try looking for Riza at first. They might've seen a pattern if I started searching her files. Looking at my own files, they could've realized that I can from the same town. Maybe they would think that I knew more then I let on. So I kept quiet. However, I kept quiet for too long. Before I had the chance to finally look into Riza's whereabouts, the war in Ishbal called for State Alchemists. I was afraid that I had lost my chance to find her. I started wondering if I were to die in battle. Would I not be able to see Riza again? I wouldn't be able to see if she was still alive at the very least._

_No matter how bad I felt, it was not enough to withdraw the order. The Fuhrer wanted to put an end to the fighting. I still think that there could've been more peaceful methods. Regardless of what I thought, soldiers were dying over there. I had to go. It was horrible there. Everyday I was responsible for the deaths of so many innocent souls. I felt lucky that Maes was able to tag along with me. We even met a few good men. Alex Louis Armstrong was a good man. He's very much on the creepy side but he has a good heart. It is a shame that he has to witness everything._

_It didn't matter if there was a warm welcome. It was all followed by pain and suffering. We reached that camp and were ordered to attack the next day. I thought nothing could make this better. Thankfully, I was wrong…_

_Even if we were alchemists, we were still required to backup in the form of a sniper. So before we headed out, we waited for our emergency backup. At first at I thought it was an enemy because that soldier was covered by a tattered and dirty brown cloak. They said it was only for camouflage purposes. Either way, I was taken by surprise when that soldier lifted his head to salute us. It wasn't a man. It was a woman and I knew that woman instantly. Riza stood before us saluting and informing us that she was our sniper. At that moment, I felt the world pass by for even just a second. She was standing right in front of me. Granted she had changed a bit. Her hair was now cut short and her eyes held a fierce intensity. They do even now and I feel taken away by that gaze._

_She didn't say anything to me at first. I barely grew a few inches and my hair got a bit longer but it was still obvious that I was me. I felt a little upset about it and felt depressed since she wouldn't talk to me. I even snapped at Maes when he started chatting away about marriage once the war was over. I was in a mess. Then again, we are in the middle of a war. I suppose it was too much to worry about why she didn't say anything at first. It was a tough dew days before I managed to find her outside of missions._

_One night she was overlooking the piles of rubble that were once buildings. I had just finished eating when I saw her standing there alone. I was concerned since she seemed very quiet. It was more than torture to have her so nearby but in silence. I caught her off guard when I wrapped my arms around her. She didn't scream or anything. She understood that it was me. In fact, she held onto me. What disappointed me was that we were now adults in uniform so she still backed down pretty quickly. However, she did sit down and we got a chance to talk. I immediately apologized for not helping her. She sighed and said that there was no reason to say that._

_She explained things to me. She explained a lot of things. Slowly it was all tying together and I understood why those things came to pass. She never got to see her father again and she was dropped off to live with her grandfather. Riza confessed that she cried because she didn't even get to say goodbye to me. That was when I hugged her and held her close to me. I could tell she was going to protest but I cut her off. "It's getting dark, nobody can see…" I told her._

_Now she is here right by my side. We had just finished that conversation outside. I dropped by and told Maes and he was happy for us too. I apologized for the argument I had with him earlier when I was too depressed to think about a life after the war. That has passed and now I am sure to never lose my resolve. Maes has been the closest thing I've had to a brother. I'm glad I've been able to share everything with him. Whatever waits for me now, I'll face it head on knowing that I have the love of two people very dear to me._

_Major Roy Mustang – The Flame Alchemist_

Author's Notes: Well there's the perspective from Roy about the two years they spent apart. I hope people enjoyed reading this. I was in tears as I wrote this. This whole thing was difficult to put to words without crying. At least it ended positive, right? The next update will be the last chapter, Chapter 20: Riza. That one might be more informative since all the mysteries came from her side. Roy's chapter has been mainly about his emotions and how he survived the two year separation. Sad isn't it? Seriously, I cried with this chapter. As much as I value criticism to help me improve, please do not mock what I felt in this chapter. That in mind, please review and look forward to the last chapter.

_**BloodAura**_


	20. Riza

Young Lovers: A Royai FanFic

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… . 

And now time for some response to reviewers (Sorry if I missed you, I try my darn hardest not to forget anyone.):

**Rizahawkeye21**: I'm glad Roy's chapter reached you! I only hope you like this chapter that talks about Riza.

**The world may never know**: Thanks for reviewing, here's the next chapter.

**Lt. Hawkeye**: The final chapter is here so go ahead and read it! XD I hope you like it.

**Shadadukal**: Oh wow, thank you for that flattering statement. I'm really happy you liked it that much.

**BGwildRoze**: A two year separation must be tough I admit. All I know is that I'd be worrying everyday if something like that happened to me. Thank you for reading! Oh and please don't apologize for the long reviews. I really enjoy reading them! X3

**Final Chapter - **Chapter 20: Riza

_It all happened so fast that I can barely believe that it happened. Things had finally been looking up. My father had returned to me. Roy and I had no more distractions in life. Things were truly going well and I felt that way as I fell asleep that night._

_I felt bad though… I didn't even go to the gate to tell Roy and Maes that I wasn't going to school that day. For a second, I was worried about what Roy would say. However, it wasn't the time to think about it. Other things kept occupying my mind. Too much had been going on to put into simple words. It felt like I had to evaluate what I felt and understood in life. My father was drifted away. Yes, that was the beginning of it. Suddenly he was receiving letters from the military. There were numerous times when I asked about them. Now having known the truth, I find it foolish that I didn't see it before. My father dismissed any talk that concerned those documents. Therefore, I put those questions to rest._

_My father… I honestly believe that he raised me well. He was a man who honored manners and I thank him every day for passing that belief onto me. Yet, sometimes, I would often wonder how my mother would've raised me. Would she have been just as strict? My grandfather had told me on many occasions that she was a kind woman with a wild spirit. Maybe I would've been more social and outgoing if she was still with us. I've been told that it's a shame that I strongly resemble my father and not her._

_My mother is what started everything. Of course, I don't mean that directly. Her death was what caused all this pain and difficulty. I wasn't told the truth until hours before my life took a turn for the worst. Everything I once knew broke apart into a million pieces and I never hope to piece them back together again. She was murdered. If you look up her file it'll say "accident." My father knew better. He knew it was murder. That's what he began to tell me once I confronted him on the secrets that existed within our walls. It took a lot of pleading to convince him that I could handle whatever he could throw at me. Though I must admit, I wasn't expecting anything like that._

_Father told me that my mother was lost to a raid that happened in Central. A rebel group got out of hand and started killing people in random houses. My house turned out to be one of them. I was only two weeks old when that happened. The military reached our house in time but when they opened fire… they killed my mother. Needless to say, my father was angry beyond words. They shouldn't even have had permission to open fire if a civilian was at risk. I remembered reading about that raid but never that it caused my mother's death. However, she was married to a military man and came from a family that served as well. Thinking back, it made more sense that they would cover up something like that. Everything started out with that. That is what my father would constantly repeat to me._

_He told me that after that happened; he avoided me for a while. He didn't know what to do for a while. In fact, my grandfather mostly took care of me. Maybe that's why I feel so close to him as well. In any case, he remembers back to when I was almost two years old. I followed my father into his bedroom one day. He was crying about my mother again. That was when I noticed a gun next to his feet. I made my way over there and picked it up. At that moment, my father noticed that I was there. It took another second to see that I was holding his gun. From that day on, my father dedicated himself to making sure I grew up in the very best way possible. Therefore, he started missing out on work a lot. His superiors didn't like his actions. They started talking about placing me away in a day care. It was only day care but my father wouldn't hear of it. So he asked for a leave and filled it out for the amount the time. Back then, no one really paid attention to those documents so he was able to get away with me for a while._

_He couldn't tell me how we managed to get away for so long. He regrets not finding a more suitable way to escape his service. He must've been reading my thoughts when he told me that I should not feel responsible for this. It was all decided by him and he loves me far too much to let anyone take me away from him. My eyes were lined with tears by the time he reached this part. On top of that, I was getting tired. Maybe the stress of having heard this all at once was getting to me. My father suggested that I go sleep a little more. I saw no harm in it so I did as I was told. However, that changed everything._

_Once again I woke up to the sound of footsteps in my room. Expecting nothing at all, I didn't open my eyes and shifted in my bed a little. Seconds later, I thought I heard more footsteps so I opened my eyes. Immediately I was staring up at the faces of three men that I didn't know. I screamed and that's when they pulled me out of my bed. I put up the best fight that I could. However, three grown men against me was too much to fight against. I had no choice but to listen to them. One told me to quickly get dressed. I didn't understand but then one of them slapped me. The pain stung my cheek badly and so I obeyed. The whole time I thought of my father. If he didn't come up to save me then it meant that he was also caught. At one point I heard gunshots. My movement halted for a minute before the men yelled at me to continue. _

_Afterwards we walked down the flights of stairs to where I saw my father on the floor. He didn't look like he was moving and he was soaking in a pool of blood. I ran to him and pulled him up. Thankfully he was breathing and that was when I noticed that I was kneeling down in front of a General whom I hadn't met before. He started talking about my father's worth in the military due to his impressive aim. For that reason, they were willing to look over the fact that he fled from his duties if he agreed to come back willingly. Father spit at the floor and held onto me protectively. That General frowned and pointed a gun at my father's head. I was scared beyond words. He was injured and had a gun pointed to his head. I had no time to think._

_I pushed away and blocked my father from the gun's aim. He was too weak to stop me so I made an offer. My life would be offered for his. If they promised to leave my father alone, I would go with them instead and fight for them. Behind me, I could hear the faint protest of my father but I didn't care. I only requested that he be sent to a hospital. I also assured that I would not say anything about how they shot him. They were quiet for some time. I felt my heart stop beating if only for a second. Then, finally, a decision was made. I was to be to taken in for service instead of my father. One soldier was ordered to go back up to my room and gather my things. I started to cry again. It was to save my father so I wasn't crying for that reason. I cried because this meant I couldn't see _him_ again. That dawned on me once the deal was made. Then I fell to my knees and sobbed until my tears ran dry. My father came up behind me and hugged me. From my lips, I softly muttered the name Roy and I knew my father could hear me. He kept whispering in my ear to take back the offer. It was not worth it. That was the phrase he repeated this time. No, I made my choice and I was going to save my father's life even if it meant abandoning my own._

_My father was placed in one car and that was the one that left first. That would be the last time I ever saw my father. It's a painful memory that stays with me always. Afterwards they pushed me into a different one and we made our way to Central. My eyes looked out the window the entire time and it was the sky that I paid the most attention to. At one point, I noticed that we were coming up on Roy's house. That was when I remembered that I had to say goodbye to him. I yelled at the driver to stop the car but they didn't pay attention to me. I tried explaining that there was someone I wanted to say goodbye to but it didn't faze them. I fought back a little and they rendered me unconscious._

_When I finally woke up, I was on a train. I looked around and noticed that I was in a train booth. At the door were two guards and I started crying again. I was trapped. There was a note next to me. It said that my father was taken to the hospital and that he was going to make it. I clutched the letter tightly to my chest. My father was going to live. Then I continued reading and it said that he was going to be kept under tight watch. It was to avoid him from escaping and coming into contact with me. That was fine. It meant the world to me that he was still alive. The rest of the train ride was quiet. I was too busy preparing my mind for what was going to happen to me. I was only sixteen. Just what would they have planned out? Regardless, I realized that I couldn't bow down to their pressure. They'll get what I promised to them, a soldier. I will always have this contempt for the military but it won't show on my face. Let them have the perfect soldier but my loyalties are elsewhere._

_For once I felt relieved when I saw who came to pick me up at the train station. My grandfather was standing there, waving at me. I ran to him as fast as I could and wrapped my arms around him. A soldier gave me my bags and handed another note to my grandfather. It was a quiet ride back to his house. He tried to say something several times but something stilled his tongue. In fact, I didn't say very much for about a month. They sent me to a military academy where I finished up the remainder of my education. There wasn't a moment that slipped by that I didn't think about Roy. Everyone probably knew by then. How did Roy deal with this separation? I wasn't sure if I should've written letters to him. In the end I didn't and I regret that everyday._

_Still, I received letters from my father. He would constantly write about how he was doing and how much he missed me. Every once in a while he'd write with the purpose of convincing me to turn away from the deal I made that day. Every time I would reply that this was what I wanted to do and he should focus on enjoying the rest of his days. Seeing his letters placed on my desk everyday when I returned from school always lit up me face. I think it was the only saving grace I had in my life. That academy was difficult. The physical training was beyond anything I had ever experienced. Then again, I knew that they were giving me more work to do. After all, I had already sworn myself to serve in the military. Thus they kept placing me in extreme positions. They pushed me so hard and when I finally felt caged, I cut my hair and I cut it short._

_I raised above all the things they put me through and graduated six months early. What was the surprise that was waiting for me once I got out of school? I was shipped away… to serve in Ishbal. My grandfather was also pushed away from me. Two months before this, they sent him away to Eastern Headquarters. It was another slap to the face for me. By the time I boarded that train, I was indifferent to what fate would throw at me from that moment on._

_I felt as though I was in hell once I arrived. There was a new place to kill everyday and it was enough to make someone sick. I threw up several times after my first mission. These people deserved to live not to die, especially not like this. Suicide came to mind almost all the time. If I died then they would have one less sniper to cause so many deaths. Throw in the fact that they ripped my family away from me, and then you can easily imagine how close I came to ending my life each time. And yet, something made me stop every time. It was like I had to wait for something. I didn't understand it then. I understand it now._

_Some of my fellow comrades were cheering about seven months later. One of them told me that the Fuehrer decided to send in the State Alchemists. Everyone was hopeful that now we could go home and that the war would finally be put behind us. I knew better though. Even if some of us could go home, I knew I wouldn't. I was their obedient soldier who they could throw into any situation. Why? I sold myself to them to save my father and they know that very well. Since it didn't matter to me, I wasn't there when the alchemists arrived to camp._

_The next day I was told that I was going to be the sniper sent to protect the State Alchemists from afar. I didn't say anything about it and simply left to carry out my orders. I picked up the cloak I used to hide myself along with my rifle and walked out. It was a twenty minute hike up to the rendezvous point. When they were finally in view, I walked a little faster. I didn't want them to wait for too long. I approached one of them and drew away my hood. I looked around to become familiar with the men whom I had to protect and then…_

_I came across a face that I knew. Black hair and black eyes which were staring back at me. It was Roy Mustang. He joined the military and he was now standing in front of me. Still I kept no emotion on my face and left to take my position. Maybe I hurt him then but I knew I'd apologize._

_Our missions kept us apart for several days. One night I was looking over the destruction we caused and suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me. I didn't turn around but instead held onto those arms. It was obvious that Roy stood behind me. We finally got our chance to talk and that was when I told him everything. When I finished, he hugged me. At that moment I had to push away but he wouldn't let me. "It's getting dark, nobody can see…" He told me._

_Know I write this having just left his embrace. He whispered in my ear that we'd both make it through this alive. I can smile now, knowing that I can trust his words. We may still be at war but I'll fight to protect him. He tells me that he has plans to change the country and I think my story was one of the causes for his decision. I feel blessed to have the love of a man who has been so dedicated to me. Someday, we'll be able to express how we feel again. But for now, its great knowing that we have each other…_

_Riza Hawkeye_

**Young Lovers - End**

Author's Notes: This was a very difficult chapter to write. To say all those horrible things that took place made me cry more than once. At least things will take a brighter turn in the future. Well, there we go! Young Lovers has now drawn to a close. Has everyone enjoyed it? I sure enjoyed writing it even during the chapters that brought a tear to my eye. It's just one of my outlooks on how those two came to be. I'm so obsessed with this couple that it's not funny. So it's obvious to say that I'll continue writing this pairing. A big thank you goes out to everyone who took the time to click on this story. I am so glad that you did! The very big thanks goes out to those who took the time to review. I noticed that there are many names there so I won't bore you by listing them. Besides, you know who you are. X3 Now that this one is over, I'll proceed to write my one-shot for New Years! I hope you all want to read that. Review for this last chapter please! ROYAI!

_**BloodAura**_


End file.
